L'Éclair vert
by Iris-kun
Summary: Harry trouve un comics par terre à la sortie de l'école lors de l'année de ses six ans ... Et le monde en est changé à jamais. Après tout qui s'attend à ce que le Survivant soit aussi un Super Héros pendant son temps libre ? Certainement pas Dumbledore ça c'est sûr ! Et maintenant les sorciers n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, le meilleur téléporteur de tous les temps arrive à Poudlard !
1. La naissance du Héros

Salut à tous !

Voici une nouvelle histoire se déroulant dans l'Univers d'Harry Potter, je vous mets en dessous tous les warning, disclaimer et tout ça histoire de bien commencer ... En tout cas j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire !

**Résumé :** Harry trouve un comics par terre à la sortie de l'école quand il avait six ans ... Et le monde en est changé à jamais. Après tout qui s'attendait à ce que le Survivant soit aussi un Super Héros pendant son temps libre ? Certainement pas Dumbledore ça c'est sûr ! Et maintenant les sorciers n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, le meilleur téléporteur de tous les temps arrive à Poudlard !

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Dumbledore/Dobby/Fumseck threesome slash, Voldemort/José le Basilic de la Chambre (... si vous n'aviez pas compris c'était une blague)

**Genre : **Humour/Parodie/Aventure/Amitié

**Warning :** OOC pour un bon nombre de personne, éléments d'autres univers, badass!superpuissant!Harry/Neville/Luna/plusieurs autres personnages, débilité profonde, usage de nombreux clichés, maltraitance de chiens à trois têtes, chapitres démesurément longs, personnages surpuissants, suit le canon, contient des noms de super héros atroces, OC en tant que personnages très très trèèèèèèèès secondaires, combats ridicules, liste de warnings inutile.

**Disclaimer :** JKR, Marvel, DC et moi. Surtout moi en fait. Je sais, je suis incroyable. Mais rien ne m'appartient, ou presque, donc j'ai beau être une personne incroyable mais je suis une personne incroyable pauvre. Snif ...

**Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue + 7 chapitres + 6 interludes + 1 épilogue = 15 chapitres au total.

**Progression :** 2/15

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le magazine était tellement coloré que même déchiré et abandonné sur le sol comme il l'était, il réussit à attirer le regard d'Harry alors qu'il sortait de l'école. Le petit garçon n'avait vu ce genre de livres que de loin, dans les mains d'autres enfants - ils les lisaient et les échangeaient souvent entre eux lors des récréations - mais il n'eut cependant aucun problème pour reconnaître de quoi il s'agissait, après tout, Dudley Dursey, son cousin, adorait les Comics.

Le nom de la BD était inscrit en grandes lettres jaunes, juste au dessus du numéro de l'histoire, mais le jeune garçon n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Personne ne discutait avec lui de ce genre de choses, il n'était que le cousin ennuyant du caïd de l'école primaire, il ne valait pas qu'on se donne la peine de lui adresser la parole.

Mais, même si sa connaissance en ce sujet était extrêmement limitée, Harry avait toujours rêvé de mettre la main sur un de ces magazines. Il était un enfant après tout, et lui aussi avait envie de, pour une fois, être comme les autres.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde avant de vérifier rapidement autour de lui si sa tante et son cousin étaient dans les parages et de ramasser rapidement le Comics abîmé qu'il glissa sous son t-shirt trop large.

Et c'est ainsi que naquit une légende.

* * *

Les super-héros étaient tellement COOLS.

L'univers de Batman, de Superman, des Avengers, des X-men et de tous leurs autres collègues dotés de super pouvoirs n'avait désormais plus de de secret pour le petit garçon de 7 ans qu'était Harry Potter. Il avait vu tous leurs dessins animés, en espionnant Dudley depuis la serrure de son placard, et avait lu tous les Comics abandonné dans la deuxième chambre de son cousin ... avant de les échanger contre d'autres une fois qu'il en avait fait le tour, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un, à part lui, se servait vraiment des objets entreposés dans cette partie de la maison.

Avec un peu de patience et de discrétion, il avait même réussi à voler un costume presque complet de super-héros sans nom, que Tante Pétunia avait acheté dans un super-marché pour le dernier anniversaire de son cousin. Il était composé d'un collant vert et d'un haut, d'une cape et d'un masque noirs. Dudley ne l'avait jamais mis pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était trop serré pour lui et que les seuls habits qu'il parvenait à enfiler sans manquer d'en craquer toutes les coutures étaient ceux normalement réservés aux enfants bien plus âgés que lui.

Quant à Harry, le costume lui allait comme un gant.

Les vacances d'été approchaient et l'enfant était de plus en plus excité. Il avait décidé de commencer son entraînement de super-héros à cette période de l'année, quand les Dursley partaient en vacances en le laissant à la maison ou que Tante Pétunia le chassait de chez elle pour éviter de 'l'avoir dans les pattes toute la journée', comme elle le disait.

Les autres enfants de son école s'entraînaient déjà entre eux à la récréation mais Harry était sûr de les rattraper sans problème, après tout ils n'étaient pas encore capables de se battre avec leurs super pouvoirs ... donc ils étaient encore sur un pied d'égalité puisque le talent principal d'un super héros, après le courage et l'empathie, était de savoir protéger la Terre et ses habitants en utilisant ses dons avec force, justice et savoir.

Peut-être que si il s'entraînait assez fort, un groupe de héros comme les Avengers ou la Ligue des Justiciers pourrait le repérer et l'emmener au loin, aux Etats-Unis, là où tous les vrais supers étaient nés. Cet espoir était gravé dans le coeur du jeune garçon et, du haut de ses sept ans, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'existence de personnages tels que Magneto ou Captain America.

En plus il avait un avantage sur les autres écoliers : lui avait un pouvoir, un vrai, sans plaisanter, sans faire semblant. Il s'en était rendu compte quelques mois plus tôt lors d'un entraînement de course avec son cousin Dudley (il y en avait de plus en plus récemment, Harry était vraiment content d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à améliorer ses compétences physiques) quand il s'était retrouvé, en un instant, sur le toit de l'école primaire.

Il n'avait pas eut besoin de réfléchir très lontemps pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était assez simple tout compte fait, et ça tenait en un mot.

Téléportation.

Lui, Harry, était doté du pouvoir de téléportation.

Ce jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vraiment une chance de devenir un héros sans avoir besoin de super gadgets comme le pistolet à eau de Mike Bradson avait été le plus beau de sa vie, il en avait même pleuré de joie.

Et maintenant il allait devoir apprendre à maîtriser ses capacités, comme tous les supers ... Sauf que lui n'aurait ni mentor ni co-équipier. Non, il allait progresser sans aide, par lui même et, au final, les gens comprendraient enfin qu'il était un gentil garçon, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon ne l'enfermeraient plus dans son placard, ils ne lui demanderaient plus de laver la maison et de faire la cuisine.

Et il aurait enfin des amis.

Avec ces certitudes en tête, la vie commençait déjà à être un peu moins dur pour le jeune orphelin.

* * *

Le visage d'Harry était rouge et crispé, à la fois à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait mais aussi à cause de la colère et de la frustration qu'il ressentait.

Le garçon, dès que sa Tante l'avait libéré de ses tâches quotidiennes, s'était précipité à son 'terrain d'entraînement', le jardin d'une maison abandonnée où jamais personne n'allait à cause de la rumeur disant qu'elle était hantée. Jusqu'à il y a peu, il l'évitait aussi mais maintenant qu'il était un héros, il ne pouvait pas avoir peur d'une chose aussi stupide qu'un fantôme, les héros n'avaient pas peur, jamais.

Ses poings étaient serrés tellement forts qu'ils commençaient à lui faire mal et ses sourcils étaient froncés, de la sueur coulait sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et essaya une nouvelle fois de concentrer ses pouvoirs avant de les relâcher d'un coup.

"Téléportation !" s'exclama-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il attendit quelques secondes et rouvrit les yeux.

Rien ne s'était passé.

Harry poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup de pied frustré dans l'herbe. Sa séance d'entraînement ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait prévu, il ne réussissait pas à débloquer son don. Et pourtant, il avait tout essayé : Penser à des souvenirs heureux, tristes, énervants, sauter dans l'escalier de la maison, se concentrer, ne rien faire ... Rien n'avait marché, même pas foncer en plein dans le seul arbre du jardin !

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Avec un soupir agacé, l'enfant se remis en position et referma les yeux, en essayant cette fois de se concentrer sur son corps, sur la sensation d'être à un endroit et de se déplacer à un autre. Il imagina dans sa tête l'image du fond du jardin et du cercle de cailloux qu'il avait placé pour désigner son objectif, il se vit y apparaître, essaya de reproduire la sensation qu'il avait ressentie en se téléportant sur le toit de l'école. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et ...

... s'écrasa par terre.

Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise et se releva d'un bond, le coeur remplit d'espoir. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas juste peut-être que ...

Quand il regarda à ses pieds, il n'y avait pas de cercle de cailloux.

Mais il y avait de l'herbe.

Quelques secondes auparavant, il était certain de se tenir sur les planches de bois pourri qui avaient autrefois formé la terrasse de la maison. Elles étaient peut-être seulement à un ou deux mètres de sa position actuelle mais il s'était tout de même déplacé.

Il avait vraiment un pouvoir ! Et il était capable de l'utiliser, il lui suffisait de s'entraîner !

Une vague de soulagement incroyable s'abattit sur lui et il se retint de sauter de joie. Ce moment était sans aucun doute le deuxième plus beau de sa vie, juste après celui où il avait réussi à activer pour la première fois son don sans le savoir.

Il n'avait peut-être que 7 ans (bientôt 8) mais il était déjà sur la voie pour devenir un héros.

* * *

Les super-héros étaient toujours en bonne santé, c'était un fait qu'Harry avait compris en lisant et relisant les Comics qu'il avait à sa disposition. Pour se battre, ils avaient besoin d'être musclés et d'avoir un rythme de vie sain, ce qui incluait de manger de façon correcte et variée.

Et, maintenant que le futur-héros avait réussi à maîtriser suffisamment son pouvoir pour se téléporter à volonté sur des distances allant de quelques centimètres à presque 200 mètres, il fallait qu'il améliore son corps pour que ses capacités physiques soient égales à ses capacités psychiques. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Il avait besoin de s'entraîner et de manger.

La nourriture n'était pas un problème, Dudley comme Oncle Vernon en volaient souvent dans le frigo quand ils avaient un petit creux au milieu de la nuit, aussi, ses propres pillages de nourriture passaient inaperçus. Voler n'était peut-être pas un comportement très digne mais si ça lui permettait de devenir un super-héros, il n'hésitait pas à le faire.

Mais après se posait le problème de l'entraînement. Pendant un certain temps son cousin l'avait aidé à apprendre à se battre, quand il lui faisait des démonstrations avec ses amis dans les ruelles près de l'école, mais maintenant il n'avait plus aucun problème pour éviter les coups et il n'avait aucune envie de blesser des enfants innocents juste pour le bénéfice de son amélioration personnelle. La violence gratuite était une chose que seul un super-méchant pouvait faire et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'être un super-méchant.

Alors il avait fait des recherches et il en avait conclu que la seule méthode non-violente qu'il pouvait utiliser pour apprendre à se battre était d'apprendre un art martial.

Mais l'inscription à des courts d'arts martiaux coutaient de l'argent et, quand il avait osé demander à Oncle Vernon de l'argent pour prendre des cours de karaté, ce dernier lui avait rit au né et l'avait envoyé dans son placard.

Il avait alors dû faire un choix déchirant : garder ses Comics et son costume et essayer d'apprendre à se défendre lui même ou alors les vendre et avoir assez d'argent pour se payer deux ou trois ans de cours.

Le moment où il avait fini par amener les trois quarts de sa collection de 56 magazines (il avait décidé de garder ses 14 préférés, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même) et son costume incomplet (il avait aussi choisit de garder le masque, l'identité secrète était une chose très importante dans le monde des supers) au magasin spécialisé du quartier, il avait cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Mais il avait fini par surmonter cette épreuve terrible et il avait obtenu la somme de 152 euros et 60 centimes qui lui servirait à couvrir 3 ans de cours de karaté, si le pric de l'inscription n'augmentait pas entre temps.

L'adieu avec ses 42 Comics avait été déchirant et larmoyant mais il s'était consolé en volant le déguisement de judoka de Dudley, que celui-ci avait porté lors du dernier carnaval pour faire croire à ses copains qu'il était une ceinture noire et qu'il était aussi fort que Bruce Lee.

Harry avait rigolé en entendant ça, Bruce Lee ne faisait même pas de judo.

Le professeur de karaté était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'air avenant. Il lui avait présenté les autres enfants de son groupe, qui avaient tous entre 6 et 10 ans, et lui avait appris à saluer, à se mettre en _seiza_, et à enlever ses sandales avant de monter sur les tatamis.

Harry Potter était fier de ses progrès, d'ici quelques années, il serait enfin capable d'être un vrai super-héros.

* * *

"Alors vous sautez dans les cerceau et vous levez la jambe puis vous recommencez, d'accord ?"

Harry était déçu.

Ca faisait un mois que les cours de karaté avaient commencés et tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était sauter dans des cerceaux et lever la jambe. Certes, ils avaient appris le premier kata, Heïan Shôdan, et deux coups de pieds, le mae-geri, un coup de pied en avant, et le mawashi-geri, un coup de pied circulaire sur le côté mais, à son avis, ce n'était pas suffisant, en plus les enfants de son groupe n'étaient pas motivés, ils ne s'entraînaient jamais chez eux et ne savaient pas bien faire les exercices.

En un mois il avait déjà battu tous les gens de son groupe.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé que, après le cours de ce soir, il irait parler au professeur pour lui demander si il pouvait passer dans le groupe supérieur, celui des 11-14 ans.

Or, la fin du cours venait d'arriver, avec un léger sentiment d'appréhension, le garçon descendit des tatamis et s'approcha de son professeur qui fronça les sourcils.

"Senseï" dit-il une fois arrivé à son niveau, "J'ai euh ... une demande."

Senseï hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer à parler.

"Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer dans le groupe d'après, celui des plus grands, parce que dans celui-là ... eh bien ... je connais déjà tout ..."

L'adulte l'observa un instant, avec de grands yeux puis secoua la tête d'un air légèrement ennuyé.

"Je comprends pourquoi tu dis ça, Harry " répondit-il d'un ton calme, "Tu es au dessus du niveau de ce groupe et tu apprends beauocup plus vite que les autres ... Mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu n'as que 8 ans, est-ce que tu penses vraiment être prêts à cotoyer des collégiens ? Moi je ne pense pas."

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que son âge lui posait problème et l'empêchait de progresser dans la voie qu'il avait choisit. On n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un âge minimum pour débloquer des super-pouvoirs ou pour vendre des Comics, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait en être différement pour apprendre à se défendre.

"Mais Senseï ..." protesta-t-il en secouant lui aussi la tête, "... C'est moi qui m'entraîne le plus dur dans le groupe et je révise tous les soirs ce qu'on nous apprend ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me donnez pas une chance de vous montrer que je suis aussi bon que les plus grands ?

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être bon ou pas mais une question d'être assez mature ou non."

Senseï avait dit ça sur un ton ferme mais son regard s'adoucit en voyant le visage du garçon se décomposer. Après un bref instant d'hésitation il ajouta :

"Je peux te mettre à l'essai, si tu réussis à suivre le rythme du groupe 11-14 ans pendant un mois je t'autoriserais à y monter."

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent aussitôt et il décida de marquer ce jour-ci comme le troisième plus beau de sa vie, celui où il était certain de pouvoir apprendre à se battre pour défendre les innocents et les faibles.

"Merci senseï !"

* * *

Harry Potter avait 9 ans et il allait accomplir sa première mission de super-héros.

Il avait décidé que ses capacités étaient suffisamment élevées pour qu'il commence à s'opposer au mal et qu'il se révèle au monde comme le nouvel héros de Londres (car apparemment, il n'y en avait plus en ce moment).

En un an dans le groupe 'ado' du club de karaté, il avait réussi à monter jusqu'à la ceinture orange et à ajouter plusieurs techniques de poing et de pied à son arsenal ainsi que les quatre premiers katas, il avait égalemment réussi à avancer sa zone de téléportation à près de 500 mètres carrés et à déclencher son pouvoir en moins de 10 secondes ... Mais son plus grand achèvement restait tout de même le crépitement vert qu'il avait réussi à ajouter après chacune de ses apparitions.

C'était tellement stylé !

Et d'ailleurs c'éait grâce à cette petite nuée d'étincelles qu'il avait trouvé son nom de héros.

Green Tempest. La Tempête Verte dont le signe était un grand éclair.

Il avait fait dessiner son symbole sur son costume improvisé qu'il avait acheté avec l'argent normalement dédié à sa troisième année de karaté. Il avait décidé de ne pas trop approfondir cet art martial et de n'apprendre que les bases pour les intégrer ensuite à son propre style de héros, les 52 euros 60 restants étaient donc partis dans sa tenue.

Les seuls costumes disponibles dans le magasin spécialisé étaient ceux de héros qui existaient déjà, Superman, Green Lantern ... Et Harry n'était pas un copieur, il n'avait aucune envie d'imiter un de ses collègues américains. Green Tempest était unique, il lui fallait donc des habits uniques.

Sauf qu'avec seulement 50 euros, il ne pouvait pas demander à un styliste de designer son costume et il n'avait ni le matériel ni les compétences pour se le confectionner lui-même dans son petit placard à balais.

Il s'était alors rabattu sur une tenue de tous les jours légèrement modifiée. Son haut se composait d'un t-shirt à manche court noir avec un grand éclair de couleur verte au centre et d'un autre t-shirt, vert comme l'éclair, en dessous. Ses jambes, elles, étaient couvertes par un short gris sombre et un collant, oh quelle surprise, vert et il avait volé une des rares paires de chaussures de Dudley qui lui allaient pour ses pieds, elles étaient noires avec des semelles qu'il avait peintes du mieux qu'il le pouvait en ... vert.

Et la touche finale de son costume était son masque noir qui lui couvrait les yeux et le haut du nez.

Les pouvoirs, la force, le costume et la détermination, tout était là, tout était près.

Green Tempest avait 9 ans et il allait accomplir sa première mission de super-héros.

* * *

Le super-méchant choisit comme cible étaient en fait des supers méchants. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'un groupe de lycéens avait commencé à menacer les écoliers et les collègiens qui sortaient de l'école et ni la police ni les réunions de parents ne réussissaient à se débarasser de la terrible menace. Devant l'incapacité des autorités à résoudre ce problème croissant, Harry avait décidé que c'était une tâche appropriée pour Green Tempest.

Et c'était donc pour ça que, en ce 30 septembre 1989, le héros, dans son costume complet, attendait calmement l'apparition du groupe de racailles en observant la foule d'écoliers qui sortaient de cours. Ca faisait 3 jours qu'il patrouillait à chaque fin de journée et il avait le sentiment que cette fois-ci, la troisième, serait la bonne.

Du haut du toit où il était perché, personne ne pouvait le voir mais lui il avait tout dans son champ de vision et il n'eut donc aucune difficulté à repérer un groupe de 6 garçons-presque-adultes aborder un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Un sentiment de révolte monta à l'intérieur de son corps à la vue d'un tel abus de pouvoir et il sentit son instinct de super justicier lui hurler d'aller abattre ces vulgaires vilains.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune enfant innocent" murmura-t-il au vent en se levant lentement, la tête baissée "Green Tempest est là pour protéger ceux qui n'ont pas la force de le faire eux-même."

Et il se téléporta en direction du petit groupe qui venait de s'engouffrer dans une petite ruelle.

La scène devant laquelle il arriva le révolta si profondément qu'il en oublia aussitôt toutes les leçons de senseï sur le contrôle. En fait, seul son honneur de super-héros le retint d'aller massacrer les racketteurs, actuellement occupés à menacer le pauvre petit écolier avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

"Greeeeeeeeeeen Tempeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest !" hurla le héros

Il profita de la distraction causée par son cri pour se téléporter entre la victime et son agresseur et donner un grand coup de pied dans les parties sensibles de ce dernier avant de se téléporter de nouveau, cette fois derrière lui et de lui faucher les jambes avec un mouvement circulaire du pied.

Il apparut une nouvelle fois, cette fois un peu plus loin du groupe et croisa les bras, le menton levé.

"C'est quoi ça ?!" s'exclama le chef des racailles en se relevant, l'air furieux.

Green Tempest lui envoya un sourire éclatant et pris la pose qu'il avait prévue pour l'occasion, une jambe repliée sur son torse et l'autre tendue, sur la pointe des pieds, les deux bras tendus et écartés en l'air et la tête légèrement penchée vers le sol.

"Je ne suis pas 'ça', je suis Green Tempest, le justicier masqué plus rapide que le vent et plus puissant qu'un tsunami, je m'élève au dessus des méchants pour les punir et je protége les innocents et les faibles ! Retenez bien mon nom car à partir de maintenant je suis le pire cauchemar des super-vilains comme vous !"

Les lycéens échangèrent un regard.

Et éclatèrent de rire.

Green Tempest soupira et se promit mentalement de trouver une meilleure séquence d'introduction pour sa première mission.

"C'est juste un gamin qui joue au super héros ..." ricana un des adolescents, "... Il a des chaussures pas mal, si on les lui pren-"

Le héros ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se téléporta juste devant sa tête dans laquelle il décocha un grand coup de poing.

"Ne te moques pas du justicier vert !" hurla-t-il en atterrissant par terre.

Le garçon plus âgé poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise et porta ses mains à son nez, à présent ensanglanté, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il avait l'air stupéfait mais aussi un peu effrayé.

"C'était quoi ça ?" hurla un autre lycéen "J'l'ai pas vu bouger !"

Green Tempest, satisfait de voir que ses pouvoirs produisaient l'effet escompté et que son style de combat, bien que tout jeune, était tout compte fait assez efficace, sourit de toutes ses dents et décida de continuer à chasser les méchants, car tel était son destin et sa raison de vivre.

Au bout de quelques quelques autres crépitements verts et d'une dizaines de baffes et de coups de pieds, les racailles s'enfuirent en hurlant et en pleurant, impuissants devant la puissance du nouveau super héros qui venait d'apparaître à Londres.

La victime de dix ans, oubliée depuis le début du combat, avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte tellement grande que sa machoîre touchait presque le sol. Green Tempest lui envoya un sourire et éclatant et déclara d'un ton héroïque :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune victime, tu n'auras plus à craindre le mal et la douleur car moi, Green Tempest, suis là pour protéger les enfants comme toi des difficultés de la vie."

Et sur ses mots il se téléporta ailleurs, complètement épuisé après avoir utilisé autant de fois son pouvoir mais ravi d'avoir pu faire ses premiers pas dans la vie d'un super-héros.

Cette journée était officiellement la neuvième meilleure de sa vie.

* * *

Privet Drive. Little Whinging. Un quartier résidentiel calme et ordinaire rempli de moldus et où l'activité magique avait toujours été très faible jusqu'à fin juillet 1987. Les pics de magie, d'abord très faibles et très espacés, qu'on avait d'ailleurs pris au début pour des accidents de magie accidentelle, étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents et puissants. En novembre 1989, ils apparaissaient quasiment tous les jours et leur signature magique était extrêmement puissante, comme celle d'un sorcier entraîné.

Mais, curieusement, après des recherches approfondies on avait pas pu déterminé quel type de magie sans baguette (puisque c'était de la magie sans baguette) était utilisé. Ce n'était ni du transplanage, ni de la fabrication de potions ou de runes, ni même de la Legilimencie ou de l'Oclumencie.

Un mystère total.

Le Ministère de la Magie avait donc envoyé sur place deux experts, Martin Bluewall et Arthur Weasley.

Les deux sorciers s'étaient donc précipités sur place dans leurs meilleurs déguisements de moldus (des pantalons roses et des pull-overs vert kaki) et avaient entrepris d'interroger le voisinage au sujet de possibles évènements étranges qui auraient pu se dérouler lors des deux derniers mois.

La réponse qu'ils obtenaient étaient toujours la même : "Green Tempest !"

Après plusieurs heures d'interrogations et de recherches, ils avaient découvert que ce 'Green Tempest' était ce que les moldus appelaient un 'super héros' et qu'il avait accompli en deux mois de nombreuses missions incroyables comme arrêter des groupes de racailles, sauver des chats coincés dans des arbres et récupérer un bébé coincé au milieu d'une maison en flammes.

Les habitants du quartier leur avaient conseillé de visiter un lieu nommé 'magasin de Komiquess', ils s'y étaient rendus et avaient reçu des explications plus approfondies sur ce qu'était un super-héros et le type de pouvoirs qu'ils avaient.

Green Tempest était visiblement doué du don de Téléportation.

Suite aux explications du vendeur, l'équipe de choc en conclut que ce héros n'était pas un sorcier mais un justicier propre aux moldus utilisant un tout nouveau type de magie et décida d'emmener plusieurs Komiquess au Ministère pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'établir le contact avec certains de ces groupes de 'super-héros'.

Six mois plus tard, le projet 'Alliance inter-héros' était né et Arthur Weasley était projeté à sa tête avec toutes les félicitations du Ministre.

Le premier objectif du nouveau directeur de section fut de trouver et de contacter le groupe des Avengers et la Ligue des Justiciers, il établit égalemment une équipe de recherche envoyée pour essayer de trouver le village caché de Konoha.

* * *

Harry venait juste de trouver son premier collègue super-héros, qui possédait, comme lui, des pouvoirs. Après le choc initial de voir en chair et en os une autre personne avec le potentiel de devenir un protecteur de la justice, le jeune héros se précipita pour aller interroger le garçon, un enfant aux cheveux châtains qui devait avoir son âge et lui proposer de rejoindre sa cause.

L'enfant en question semblait doté du pouvoir de Lévitation ou alors de celui de Télékinésie, puisqu'il venait juste de tomber du troisième étage de sa maison, et qu'au lieu de s'écraser par terre, il avait rebondi jusqu'au bord de la route un peu plus loin.

Une démonstration impressionnante, si on demandait son avis à Harry.

L'orphelin s'était immédiatement précipité aux côtés de son camarade héroïque et s'était agenouillé à côté de lui, un grand sourire au lèvres.

"Salut à toi, camarade de combat !" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

L'autre, visiblement encore un peu désorienté par sa démonstration de pouvoirs, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le regardant comme si il était fou.

"Je suis Harry, mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Green Tempest, je suis un super héros doué du pouvoir de téléportation et toi, mon ami, tu as aussi le don pour devenir un défenseur de la justice comme moi.

- Un ... défenseur de la justice ? demanda le garçon en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui, un super-héros !"

La précision ne sembla pas éclairer l'autre garçon qui fronçait à présent les sourcils. Harry finit par comprendre, horrifié, que le pauvre enfant ne semblait pas connaître le définition de ce mot sacré. Il fallait absolument qu'il y remédie ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser une personne douée de pouvoirs comme lui dans l'ignorance comme cela !

"Un super-héros est un protecteur de la justice, un défenseur des innocents et des faibles qui pourfend les méchants à l'aide de ses super-pouvoirs, un super-héros est bon et juste, un super-héros a de l'honneur et du coeur, il sait se battre et se défendre mais ne fait jamais de puissance gratuite, si tu me laisses t'entraîner, si tu deviens mon apprenti, tu pourras toi aussi devenir un super héros !"

Une lueur d'envie et d'espoir éclaira les yeux du châtain mais, alors qu'Harry était persuadé d'avoir réussi à gagner son soutien, il baissa la tête et murmura d'un ton triste :

"Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour être un héros, je ne ferais que te ralentir."

Quelle horreur ! Qui avait bien pu faire penser ça à ce garçon ? Il avait le potentiel ! Il avait le pouvoir ! Et Londres était trop grande pour qu'Harry s'en occupe en entier, il lui fallait un collègue, un ami super-héros sur lequel il pouvait compter !

"Ecoute camarade," dit-il après un léger temps de réflexion, "je vais t'apprendre à devenir un héros. Si au bout de deux mois tu n'as pas progressé tu auras le droit d'abandonner mais en attendant, sois mon apprenti et mon ami, j'ai la conviction que, tous les deux, nous allons révolutionner le monde."

Après un léger silence, le châtain finit par hocher vigoureusement la tête et se lever, un air déterminé sur le visage. Il tendit la main à Harry, comme pour la serrer et déclara d'un ton ferme :

"Je m'appelle Neville, Neville Londubat."

Et ainsi débuta un partenariat qui devait durer encore de nombreuses années.

* * *

Entraîner Neville c'était révéler être une tâche facile, Harry pouvait se téléporter facilement chez son apprenti et il pouvait égalemment les transporter tous les deux (une compétence découverte peu de temps auparavant, cependant, trois personnes semblaient être sa limite actuelle) dans son jardin abandonné-plus-si-abandonné quand les compétences qu'ils travaillaient ensemble demandaient de l'espace.

L'apprenti héros avait, comme son maître l'avait deviné lors de leur rencontre, deux chemins s'offrant à lui : celui de la Lévitation et celui de la Télékinésie, les deux étant puissants mais le dernier étant plus adapté au combat que l'autre. Le choix n'avait pas été dur à faire, Neville ayant une peur redoutable du vide il avait choisit la dernière de ces voix pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, qui était un grand fan des Télékinésistes dans les Comics.

Il avait fallut près d'un mois d'entraînement intensif pour débloquer le pouvoir du garçon qui réussit, un jour, à soulever une pièce de 5 centimes après une dizaines d'essais infructueux. Suite à cet évènement, la confiance en soi de Neville fit un bond en avant et, si il restait timide et incertain, il ne doutait plus de ses capacités à devenir un jour l'égal de son mentor et à pouvoir se battre à ses côtés pour la justice.

Au bout d'une semaine, la pièce de centime était devenu une pierre de la taille d'une main et, trois mois plus tard, il arrivait à faire léviter deux chaises et une table tout en s'entraînant avec Harry, qui avait décidé de lui apprendre les rudiments du combat au corps à corps.

Green Tempest était plus que fier de son apprenti et il ne le cachait pas, les deux garçons venaient d'avoir 10 ans et, à ce rythme là, Neville pourrait commencer à prendre des missions de super-héros en tandem avec son partenaire avant Noël 1990.

En perspective de cet évènement, Harry lui avait demandé de se trouver un nom de justicier et un costume approprié. C'était ainsi qu'Arus le Télékinésiste était né avec son pantalon marron, son haut à capuche pointue vert, ses bottes de cuir décorées et son masque couvrant son visage entier. Après quelques révisions des entrées de son compagnon, le téléporteur avait décidé qu'il était fin près à faire sa première apparition sur la scène londonienne.

La première mission d'Arus avait été un simple braquage à stopper, il avait parfaitement réussi son entrée dans le monde des justiciers en arrachant leurs armes des mains des braqueurs et en les tournant en l'air pour qu'elles soient pointées vers eux. Les criminels s'étaient rendus à la police sans demander leur reste et Green Tempest avait téléporté son collègue avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Et ce fut le 6 mai 1991 que les deux super-héros rencontrèrent le dernier membre de leur trio héroïque alors qu'Arus aidait Greent tempest à augmenter le champ de sa téléportation et qu'ils se reposaient près d'un champ dans la campagne environnant la banlieue de Londres.

* * *

Les maisons étaient en flammes, les gens hurlaient, les bébés pleuraient et, au centre de tout ce chaos, un groupe de criminels riait hystériquement en tenant dans leurs bras poilus de méchants une pauvre femme innocente aux grands yeux terrifiés trempés de larmes.

"Dites à Eischer de me donner le code de son arme ou sinon sa femme se fait éclater la cervelle !" hurlait régulièrement un des hommes en pointant un pistolet sur son otage.

Un des membres du public horrifié de cette scène eut le courage de lui hurler que le-dit Eischer se trouvait dans la maison quand l'incendie avait été lancé mais son instant de bravoure fut vite interrompu quand son front s'orna tout d'un coup d'un trou rougeâtre reproduisant à la perfection un impact de balle sur la chair humaine.

Ses voisins hurlèrent mais ne se déplacèrent pas pour s'enfuir ou pour ramasser son cadavre, paralysés par la terreur.

Les criminels éclatèrent de nouveau d'un rire maléfique.

Les méchants dominaient la scène, la police était impuissante, incapable d'intervenir tant que l'otage étant encore en possession du gang, le désespoir et la violence avait envahi les lieux quand tout à coup ...

... Toutes les armes à feu dans les mains des malfrats s'envolèrent en l'air. Tout le monde resta fixé pendant quelques secondes sur les objets flottants quand tout d'un coup, dans un crépitement vert héroïque, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir comme la nuit et au visage couvert par un masque sombre attrapa le bras de l'otage et disparu, réaparaissant à côté des voitures de police pour y déposer sa passagère avant de retourner en un éclair émeraude sur le champ de bataille, cette fois accompagné de deux autres silhouettes.

L'une était un autre garçon vêtu d'un sweat-shirt vert doté d'une capuche étrangement longue et pointu et d'un pantalon couleur terre, dont le visage était couvert d'un masque uniforme et dont le dos était orné d'un grand 'A'. Ses cheveux châtains volaient aux vent et, dès qu'il apparut sur la scène du crime, toutes les armes flottantes se placèrent autour de lui et se désarmèrent, obéissant à son petit mouvement de la main.

L'autre était une fille aux longs cheveux blonds pâles assise sur un fauteuil roulant. Elle portait une robe bleu glace et des collants noirs tombant dans des bottes de la même couleur que sa tenue. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval avec un ruban décoré et ses yeux étaient d'une étrange teinte qui passait du gris au bleu en fonction du niveau de lumière environnant. Les roues de son fauteuil roulant étaient décorées de deux grands 'Y'.

La dernière silhouette était celle du téléporteur qui avait sauvé l'otage, bien que petit et mince, il dégageait une impression de puissance et de leadership. Son costume se composait d'une veste verte sur un t-shirt à manches longues noir décoré d'un éclair vert et d'un pantalon serré gris tombant dans des baskets bicolores noires et vertes. Ses cheveux en bataille lui arrivaient à la nuque et son visage était camouflé par un masque sombre au niveau des yeux.

La foule se tut un instant puis, comme un seul homme se mit à hurler de joie, des encouragements fusèrent, des applaudissements retentirent et la joie et le soulagement envahirent la scène.

"Arus c'est Arus !"

"Oh il y a Green Tempest il est trop mignoooooon !"

"Serait-ce la Professeuse Y ?"

"Greeeen/Arus foreveeeeeeeeer !"

"J'ai tous vos Comics vous êtes mes idôôôôôôôôôôles !"

Green Tempest croisa les bras et, dans un flash de lumière verte, apparut derrière un des criminels qu'il mit à terre d'un coup de genoux dans la colonne vertébrale. Il se téléporta ensuite entre deux autres adultes, au niveau de leur tête, et écarta violemment les jambes pour les écraser dans leur visage, un des bandits essaya de lui donner un coup mais le héros l'évita sans difficulté en se déplaçant au dessus de ses épaules grâce à son pouvoir et en lui donnant un grand coup de genoux sur l'arrière du crâne.

La foule éclata en applaudissements.

Arus, qui ne voulait pas être en reste, leva la main et, d'un geste ample, écarta tous les débris de l'entrée de la maison en flammes et, dans un autre grand mouvement, fit voler jusqu'à l'amas de spectateurs le corps inconscient mais bien vivant d'Eischer. Son fardeau déposé entre deux fans hystériques, il se tourna vers ses adversaires qu'il envoya voler à l'aide d'une poussée télékinésiste.

La foule éclata en hurlement.

Le dernier criminel jeta un regard effrayé aux deux supers héros puis à leur collègue féminine. Il sembla réfléchir une poignée de secondes avant de prendre une décision et de bondir sur la Professeuse Y qui n'eut qu'à poser trois dois sur sa tempe pour le figer en l'air. La jeune fille secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, se leva de son fauteuil, avança de quelques pas, s'arrêta devant l'homme immobilisé, et lui enfonça violemment son pied dans l'endroit le plus douloureux de toute l'anatomie masculine.

Puis elle se retourna et alla se rasseoir sur son fauteuil comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

La foule éclata en silence stupéfait.

Green Tempest sourit à ses coéquipiers puis posa la main sur leurs épaules respectives et, en un flash de lumière verte, ils étaient disparus.

Assis sur des balais, loin au dessus de la foule qui se bousculait plus bas, Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie et un de ses nouveaux conseillers le célèbre Arthur Weasley, le directeur du nouveau projet phare du ministère échangèrent un regard pensif avant de disparaître à leur tour dans la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu même si il ne contient presque pas d'éléments humoristique, c'est plus une grooooosse intro pour la suite de l'histoire.

Fait N°1 : Harry fait du karaté parce que j'en ai moi-même fait pendant un certain temps et que c'est l'art martial avec lequel je suis la plus familière.

Fait N°2 : Professeuse Y c'est Luna. Et je sais que le mot Professeuse n'existe pas. Mais Luna non.

Fait N°3 : Je vous avait prévenu qu'ils étaient badass ...

Fait N°4 : Tous les chapitres seront écrits comme ça, par fragments. Seulement les détails jugés 'intéressants' seront abordés. il y aura un chapitre par année et un interlude par vacances. Attendez vous à des trucs assez longs, le chap 2 fait 20 pages sur Open Office (Ouais je sais c'est beaucoup ... Pour moi.)

Fait N°5 :Cette fic n'est pas sérieuse. Pas. Du. Tout. Si vous voulez un truc avec du drame et des sentiments je vous conseille de vous enfuir vite, très vite et loin, très loin parce que vous n'en trouverez pas ici. Vraiment.

Fait N°6 : Harry utilise des euros. En Angleterre et avant 2002. Ne cherchez pas, je n'ai juste pas envie de convertir les valeurs à chaque fois (bon j'avoue c'est parce que je ne savais pas si on devait mettre livres ou pounds et que j'ai passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à me casser la tête dessus avant d'abandonner). J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas trop ^^

Fait N°7 : Les auteurs aiment les reviews. Je suis une auteure. Et vu que je suis une auteure gentille, je réponds même aux reviews par MP, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Bref c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère vraiment que ce prologue vous a intéressé si oui à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 (je l'ai écrit (20 paaaaaaaages argh) donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder) !

A la prochaine tout le monde !


	2. Le Héros et la Pierre Philosophale

Salut à tous !

Voici la suite des aventures d'Harry et de son groupe de super-héros avec l'arrivée de deux personnages importants dans l'histoire, je vous laisse deviner lesquels ... (ce n'est pas très dur. Vraiment.)

Ensuite pour passer à un autre sujet ... WOW ! Incroyable ! Quand j'ai publié le prologue je ne me serais jamais attendue à avoir autant de retour ! **23** reviews, c'est énorme ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ce début vous a plu mais maintenant j'ai un peu la pression ... J'espère juste que vous ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de sérieux ou de dramatique avec cette histoire puisque c'est tout le contraire, c'est une parodie quand même ...

Bref. Seule le principe de base de cette fanfic m'appartient, tout le reste reviens à JKR, Marvel et tout plein de personnes bien plus célèbres que moi.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry Potter avait 11 ans et il était une des figures les plus connues et les plus populaires de toute l'Angleterre et d'une petite partie de l'Europe. Il n'était ni acteur, ni chanteur, ni danseur ou un autre de ces métiers qu'on retrouve souvent dans les fiches de présentations des écoles primaires dans la catégorie 'votre métier de rêve', non. Lui il était bien plus, il était un super-héros, un vrai.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ce fait, il était le premier vrai super-héros doté de pouvoirs réels ayant fait son apparition dans le monde Moldu et il était aussi le précurseur d'une nouvelle vague. Des sorciers et des adeptes de types de magie de toute sortes commençaient déjà à se détacher des traditions pour enfiler des collants et des capes et utiliser leurs compétences pour aider leurs camarades humains dans la vie de tous les jours.

D'après les chiffres du Département des Héros dirigé par Arthur Weasley, 12 super-héros existaient déjà en Grande Bretagne contre 6 en Amérique, 7 dans le reste de l'Europe, 11 en Afrique, 2 en Océanie et 5 en Asie.

Plus les continents étaient éloignés du coeur de la 'vague héroïque' moins les sorciers, nécrommanciens, adeptes du ki et autres utilisateurs d'énergie magique se sentaient concernés par cette nouvelle mode mais les super-héros étaient de plus en plus nombreux et des Comics relatant des aventures s'étant réellement passées commençaient à être éditées pour le plus grand plaisir des vendeurs et des lecteurs.

43 super-héros. 43 magiciens fan de Bande dessinée dont l'existence étaent due au premier de tous ces justiciers, le fameux Green Tempest, le plus puissant de tous les téléporteurs.

Et 26 super-vilains. 26 magiciens noirs fan de Bande dessinée dont l'existence était due au premier de tous ces criminels, le terrible Red Wave, le plus puissant de tous les manipulateurs d'éléments.

Des groupes de héros comme la Triade de Londres (Green Tempest, Arus et Professeuse Y) s'étaient déjà formés et, en réponse, on avait vu des groupes de super-vilains apparaître égalemment. Les rues de certaines villes étaient devenues pendant un temps le théâtre de batailles épiques du Bien contre le Mal, de maîtres du feu contre télékinésistes, de gentils contre méchants.

Le monde, depuis l'apparition de son premier justicier doté de pouvoirs 2 ans plus tôt avait déjà énormément changé, mais cette révolution ne faisait que commencer et les Sociétés Magiques comme Moldues n'étaient pas encore prêtes à accepter totalement l'apparition d'un autre monde à l'intérieur des leurs, un monde qui n'existait auparavant que dans les Comics et les dessins animés.

43 héros. 26 méchants. Une lutte sans merci. Des pouvoirs exceptionnels.

Harry, en tant que Green Tempest, était intégré à ce monde, il connaissait tous les supers de l'Angleterre et était considéré comme le leader de la Triade. Quand il se promenait dans la rue, il croisait souvent des enfants déguisés comme lui et son magasin spécialisé préféré vendait ses aventures pour 3 euros 50. Il avait conscience d'être célèbre, il avait conscience qu'il était important pour les civils comme pour les héros, il avait conscience du fait que, en 2 ans, il était devenu indispensable à la ville de Londres.

Mais ce genre de responsabilités ne venait pas sans une bonne dose de danger avec, il avait déjà faillit mourir plusieurs fois lors de confrontations avec des super-vilains. Mais il n'avait pas peur de la mort, défendre les faibles était son devoir en tant que Héros, en tant que Justicier.

Il pensait que sa vie était déjà tracée, qu'il allait être pour toujours le héros de Londres et qu'il protégerait ses habitants jusqu'à la mort.

Il se trompait.

Avec des yeux ronds et des mains tremblantes, Harry Potter relisait une énième fois la lettre qui venait de le convier à ce qui semblait être une école de magiciens.

* * *

Il savait déjà que la Magie existait, un de ses collègues héros, Wolf, était lui-même un sorcier, bien qu'il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs magiques lors des quelques missions qu'il effectuait, préférant se servir de ses crocs et ses griffes, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire partie du monde des sorciers.

Et d'après leur dernière discussion, Neville et Luna, ses deux co-équipiers, faisaient égalemment partie de cet univers.

Cette découverte soulevait un bon nombre de question pour Harry. Les super-héros étaient-ils obligatoirement des membres de la communauté magique ? Les Moldus, comme les sorciers les appelaient, n'étaient-ils pas capables de développer des dons comme eux ? Quelle était la différence exacte, puisqu'il y en avait une, c'était sûr, entre les pouvoirs des supers et ceux des sorciers ?

Et surtout, la plus importante de toutes, qui allait bien pouvoir le remplacer pendant qu'il allait prendre des cours à cette école de 'Poudlard' ? Certes Wolf lui avait assuré qu'il avait un moyen de le contacter rapidement si une attaque de super-vilain menaçait la capitale ou l'une des villes alentoures et la Nymphe lui avait promis de faire des patrouilles une fois par semaine mais ça ne suffisait pas. La Triade était omniprésente dans Londres et, handicapée de deux de ses membres, les crimes allaient bientôt revenir par dizaines.

Il espérait sincèrement que Luna allait pouvoir gérer la situation et que Wolf et la Nymphe allaient être là pour la soutenir puisqu'il avait découvert, après une discussion avec Neville, que les invitations à une école de magie n'étaient pas déclinables sauf si on voulait voir ses pouvoirs disparaître et sa mémoire effacée.

Et à présent, alors qu'il était assis à bord du train vert et rouge qui devait l'amener vers son nouveau lieu d'apprentissage, il se demandait à quoi allait ressembler son futur. Est-ce qu'il allait rester un héros, un justicier ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il allait devenir un sorcier comme ses parents avant lui, comme l'avait-dit le géant qui l'avait accompagné acheter ses affaires ?

Au moins une chose était sûre, il avait à présent assez d'argent pour s'acheter un nouveau costume, des gadgets héroïques et un QG secret. La tonne d'or se trouvant dans le coffre que lui avait ouvert l'étrange créature, le gobelin, était d'une valeur inestimable si on l'échangeait contre de l'argent moldu dans une boutique appropriée.

Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre une tenue qui ressemblait à quelque chose. Il avait déjà refait toute sa garde-robe, pas question de faire une mauvaise impression sur ses camarades de classe en ressemblant à un clochard.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées.

Un garçon aux cheveux rouge vif rentra dedans et s'installa sur la banquette en face de lui.

"Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins." expliqua-t-il en haussa les épaules.

Harry fronça les sourcils et sortit la tête dans le couloir. La plupart des compartiments avaient la porte ouverte et étaient complètements ... vides. Il tourna la tête vers le rouquin en haussant un sourcil, son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure. Cet enfant n'avait pas l'air d'être un super-vilain en déguisement, dans ce cas-là il devait sans doute être une de ces terribles créatures ...

Un fan-boy. Encore pire que les fan-girls.

Le héros déglutit difficilement et s'écarta avec le plus de discretion possible du fan-boy aux cheveux rouges.

"Est-ce que tu serais par hasard ... Harry Potter ?" demanda tout d'un coup le garçon en se penchant vers lui.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce fan-boy connaissait son identité secrète ! Comment l'avait-il devinée ? Qui lui avait dit ? Est-ce que c'était un pouvoir sorcier que d'être capable de deviner ainsi l'identité des héros ?

"J'ai vu la cicatrice." dit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Il cligna des yeux lentement. La cicatrice. Bien sûr ça expliquait tout.

Le super-héros ne comprenait plus rien.

Heureusement, à ce moment précis, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser rentrer son meilleur ami n°1, Neville, alias Arus, qui tenait dans sa main la mascotte n°2 de la Triade (la n°1 était la chouette blanche d'Harry, Hedwige, la Reine des Neiges), Trevor, le crapeau ninja aux bonds démentiels.

Il était sauvé.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé les chapeaux, qu'ils soient magiques ou pas ça ne faisait aucune différence. Seul le Chapelier, le super-méchant-héros fou d'Oxford réussissait à avoir un air plus ou moins classe en portant un haut-de-forme. Et encore, il était lourdement customisé avec des cartes, des roses et des épingles. Celui qu'Harry portait actuellement n'était en rien aussi stylisé, bien au contraire, il était aforme et mou. Seul le fait qu'il soit doué de parole justifiait le fait que le garçon autorise la professeure de Métamorphose à le poser su son crâne.

Cet objet atroce était apparemment un artefact ancien qui allait permettre au corps enseignant de le trier dans une des Quatre Maisons de l'école. Il n'avait pas réellement écouté les explications de la fille aux cheveux bouclés qui se trouvait à côté de lui dans la queue et il commençait à se demander si, tout compte fait, il n'aurait pas dû le faire.

_'Voyons voir ... Hmmm c'est intéressant ...'_

Et maintenant ça faisait deux bonnes minutes que le Choixpeau, comme l'avait appelé la professeure, murmurait des phrases inaudibles en regardant dans sa mémoire. Heureusement pour Harry, il avait déjà vécu des intrusions pires, avec Luna comme amie, mais cette expérience restait tout de même particulièrement déplaisante.

_'Un héros et le premier de tous par dessus tout ... Je vois jeune homme, comme ton ami avant toi je vais donc te placer à ..._GRYFFONDOR !

La table rouge-et-or éclata en applaudissements et le garçon se dépêcha d'aller les rejoindre et de se glisser au côté de son meilleur ami, qui avait déjà été trié dans cette Maison avant lui, pour regarder la suite du Tri. A son grand désarroi, le fan-boy (Ronald Weasley), se retrouva lui aussi envoyé à la table où il se trouvait et il dut même se déplacer pour le laisser s'asseoir à côté de lui à contre-coeur. Si ce civil connaissait son identité secrète, il était potentiellement dangereux, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un savoir qu'il était Green Tempest.

Il fallait qu'il protège son identité secrète.

Une idée de génie fit alors son apparition dans son cerveau.

Il regarda le rouquin. Le rouquin le regarda.

Harry venait de trouver ce qu'il lui manquait pour devenir le Parfait Super-Héros.

* * *

Emmy Westhaus était une quatrième année de Poufsouffle timide et peu sûre d'elle. A cause de ses parents moldus, elle était souvent maltraitée ou menacée par les plus extrêmistes des Sangs-Purs de Serpentard. Ses amis, bien que loyaux, ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider vu que la plupart de ses agresseurs étaient souvent dans des années bien supérieures aux leurs.

Après deux ans d'humiliations et de sortilèges mesquins, elle s'était résigné à l'idée que personne ne pourrait jamais la protéger ou la défendre.

La baguette de son agresseur luisait d'une lumière bleuâtre, prête à lancer un autre sort pour la blesser. Emmy, dont les habits étaient déchirés et le nez ensanglanté, était prostrée par terre, attendant le maléfice qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et, bien qu'une dizaine d'élèves soient témoins de la scène, aucun d'entre eux ne s'avança pour l'aider face au petit groupe de Serpentard qui la menaçait.

Et c'est là qu'un flash vert éclaira le couloir.

Un flash vert. Un crépitement. Etant Née-Moldue elle savait parfaitement ce que ces signes annonçaient mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que son héros se trouverait aussi là, à Poudlard.

"Green Tempeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest !" hurla un garçon habillé en super-héros en enfonçant un high-kich dans la tête du persécuteur.

Il disparut dans un nouveau flash et réapparut devant un autre Serpentard à qui il écrasa le nez d'un coup de poing, dans une série de crépitements et de lumières vertes, il élimina tous les agresseurs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un qui, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche-bée, observait d'un air incrédule le super-héros qui venait de surgir dans le couloir.

Green Tempest décocha son sourire éclatant n°3 (celui qu'il réservait aux victimes de persécutions quand il les secourait à la sortie des écoles) à Emmy avant de lever son bras droit en l'air, l'index tendu et de le pointer vers la dernière des brutes.

"Vas-y, Faire-Valoir Doré ! Abats cet harceleur de ton poing rugissant !"

C'est à ce moment que la jeune Poufsouffle se rendit compte qu'il y avait une autre personne en costume sur les lieux, un garçon aux cheveux rouges vêtu d'un costume moulant jaune avec un haut noir sur lequel était inscrit : 'FVD' en lettres dorées et une longue cape oranges de la même couleur que son masque.

Avec un cri de guerre, le Faire-Valoir Doré s'élança vers le Serpentard mais trébucha sur un des corps allongés par terre et s'écroula.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée.

Green Tempest fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Bon il faut encore que je l'entraîne, je ne l'ai recruté qu'hier après tout."

Et sur ces mots il se téléporta en l'air devant le torse du dernier de ses adversaires, les jambes repliées et les poings serrées, et propulsa de toutes ses forces ses pieds dans l'estomac du harceleur qui fut projeté en arrière avant de heurter le sol avec un petit 'Argh'.

"Et Green Tempest est toujours vainqueur !" s'exclama le héros en levant un bras au ciel, l'autre tenant l'épaule du Faire-Valoir Doré.

Et sur ces mots il se téléporta, laissant derrière lui une foule médusée et un groupe de professeurs qui, alertés par le bruits, étaient sortis de leurs salles de classe pour vérifier si tout se passait bien dans les couloirs du château.

Et ainsi se déroula la première intervention de Green Tempest dans le monde de la magie.

* * *

"Donnes moi tes plumes espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe"

FLASH !

"Green Tempeeeeeeeeeeeest !"

Bam !

FLASH !

Paf !

"Argh ..."

.

"On va voir si tu plaisantes autant espèce de serpent visqueux ..."

Shhhhh ...

"Est-ce que ... Est-ce que cette baguette vole toute seule ? Et ... et ce sac ?

"Qui lance ce sort ? Arrêtez !"

BAM !

PAF !

"Argh ..."

.

"Après ça tu seras plus jamais capable de jouer au Quidditch de ta vie Chang ..."

FLASH !

"Green Tempeeeeeeeeeeeeeest !"

BAM !

"... Et son Faire-Valoir Doré !"

PAF !

"Bien Faire-Valoir ! Tu apprends vite !"

"Argh ..."

* * *

"Albus ça ne peut plus durer !" s'exclama Minerva McGonagall en entrant en trombe dans le bureau du directeur de l'école.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en voyant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à rendre visite à son supérieur avant de serrer les lèvres et de se joindre au petit groupe de professeurs déjà présents dans la pièce. Les professeurs en question étaient les directeurs des maisons de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui, comme elle, étaient apparemment venus ce plaindre au sujet du phénomène qui secouait les couloirs de Poudlard depuis la rentrée.

Ces trois fichus 'héros'. Enfin ... ces deux fichus 'héros' et ce fichu Faire-Valoir. Ils envahissaient la vie des élèves et des enseignants et leur rendait la vie impossible, faisant leur travail à leur place mais avec des méthodes violentes et en utilisant des pouvoirs mystérieux. Certes l'Animagus avait entendu parlé du Département des Héros, géré par Arthur Weasley mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que plusieurs de ses élèves soient des 'supers', comme le disait la brochure du DH.

"Ces enfants sont violents, professeurs, ils règlent peut-être les conflits et c'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais eu un taux de délinquance aussi bas à l'école mais de telles méthodes sont inacceptables !" s'exclamait Pomona Chourave en secouant les bras.

"Mes pauvres Serdaigles ont peur de sortir de la bibliothèque si ils n'ont pas fini leur devoirs ! Ils pensent qu'ils vont être punis pour ça ! Rien qu'hier j'en ai retrouvé 9 qui s'étaient cachés dans des étagères pour éviter d'avoir à sortir dans les couloirs !" vociférait Filius Flitwick en bondissant sur le bureau de l'homme en face de lui.

"Mais ..." commença Dumbledore, "... Nous ne savons pas qui sont ces élèves. Nous ne pouvons rien faire !"

Les quatre directeurs de maisons se turent un instant puis observèrent silencieusement leur supérieur, un regard blasé sur le visage. Severus résista à l'envie de se taper la tête contre un mur et préféra répondre diplomatiquement :

"En fait si Albus, il n'y a qu'un étudiant de première année avec des cheveux rouges et des tâches de rousseurs et un seul étudiant dans TOUT le château avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve ! Il faut les démasquer avant d'accuser les pauvres Harry et Ronald de telles choses !

- Vous êtes une cause désespérée ..." murmura Minerva, une goutte de sueur démesurée coulant le long de son front.

* * *

"GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR !"

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pour la première fois de sa vie il allait enfin affronter autre chose que des super-vilains et des criminels, il allait faire face à un monstre sortit tout droit d'un conte de fée, une créature dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, un être d'une dizaine de mètres de haut à la peau plus épaisse que le cuir le plus solide et armé d'une massue énorme.

Un troll.

C'était tellement cool !

Il y avait tellement de façons possibles de vaincre cette bête. Il pourrait lui crever les yeux et attendre sa mort par hémorragie, ou alors la téléporter à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du grand lac de l'école ou bien le frapper avec un sortilège dans l'une des parties non protégées de son anatomie ou encore se servir des nombreuses armes dissimulées sous son costume de héros ...

Mais tout ça serait trop facile, pour son premier combat contre un monstre pareil, il allait lui falloir être impressionnant et brillant. Après tout, l'écrivain de ses futurs romans d'aventures se trouvait sur les lieux avec lui.

Hermione Granger. La meilleure élève de l'année grâce à ses capacités rédactionnelles. Elle avait trouvée à elle seule l'identité secrète du célèbre Green Tempest et s'en était servi pour le menacer de l'annoncer au monde entier si il ne la permettait pas de le suivre dans au moins 50% de ses aventures pour les transformer en romans. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait interpréter les signes en formes d'$ qui étaient apparus dans ses yeux quand elle avait évoqué les bénéfices d'une telle saga mais il avait tout de même accepté, pour le bien de son anonymat.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait face à cet incroyable adversaire avec pour seul soutien son fidèle Faire-Valoir qui tremblait derrière lui. Avec un sourire rassurant, il demanda à ce dernier de surveiller ses arrières avant de disparaître dans un flash vert et de se matérialiser à côté de la massue du troll (qui pendait, inutile, au bout du bras déformé du monstre) qu'il saisit à deux mains.

FLASH !

Green Tempest se téléporta à nouveau, cette fois-ci au dessus de son ennemi verdâtre et, incapable de soutenir le poids de la massue, il la lâcha volontiers, la laissant s'écraser avec un grand 'BAM' sur la tête de son propriétaire.

FLASH !

Profitant de l'instant d'inattention du monstre, il sortit une des armes en sa possession, un sabre japonais qu'il avait réussi par un miracle quelconque à cacher sous son t-shirt (c'était sans doute un truc de super-héros ... ou alors il était tout simplement pliable), et l'abattit en plein dans l'oeil de la créature qui poussa un hurlement et tituba en arrière, ses deux mains démesurées posées sur sa blessure.

FLASH !

Il agrippa la tête du troll entre ses deux mains et, dans un grand hurlement de 'Green Tempeeeeeeeeeest !' , se téléporta une dernière fois, cette fois-ci au dessus du lac du parc de Poudlard dans lequel son adversaire s'écrasa avec un gros 'Plouf' !

Dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage de l'école de sorcellerie, Hermione Granger reboucha sèchement le stylo-bille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et rangea le cahier de notes qu'elle venait de noircir d'observations dans sa sacoche de cours. Elle jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-dégoûté au Faire-Valoir Doré, qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir où se placer et quitta la pièce en éclatant d'un rire maléfique, des symboles de $ brillant dans ses grands yeux noisettes.

Quand les professeurs arrivèrent sur les lieux de la confrontation, seules une tâche de sang visqueuse et ce qui semblait être une massue géante prouvaient encore qu'un troll avait bien posé les pieds dans les toilettes des filles.

* * *

Le couloir du troisième étage était mortellement calme, ce qui n'était pas étonnant si l'on considérait le fait qu'il était interdit au public. En fait, la seule chose qui forçait Harry et Neville à aller le visiter était le contrat que le premier avait passé avec Hermione et qui le forçait à l'emmener dans un minimum de trois aventures par années. Etant un bon super-héros, il ne comptait pas embarquer une civile au milieu d'un combat de supers alors il avait décidé de partir en exploration dans le couloir interdit.

Si elle avait été contre le fait de briser les règles de l'école au début, la possibilité d'écrire une histoire inédite sur Green Tempest ET Arus avait suffit à convaincre Hermione d'accepter la proposition et elle les avait suivi sans trop se plaindre, contrairement au Faire-Valoir Doré qui semblait plutôt terrifié à l'idée de devoir affronter ce qu'il appelait le 'démon du couloir interdit'.

Et tout compte fait il n'y avait pas de démon dans le couloir interdit, juste un chien à trois têtes baveux et enragé qui avait manqué de les couper en deux d'un coup de mâchoire. Harry, qui pour une fois ne s'était pas habillé en Green Tempest, avait réussi à tous les téléporter au dernier moment ... pour les faire rentrer à nouveau dans la salle après un cri de protestation d'Hermione qui voulait VRAIMENT son histoire inédite.

"Green Tempest et Arus face au chien démoniaque ..." ricana la jeune fille en sortant son stylo-bille d'un geste expérimenté, "Le nouveau best-seller est en marche !"

Harry roula les yeux et se téléporta au dessus de la tête centrale du Cerbère sur laquelle il abattit de toutes ses forces son talon. Le chien couina légèrement mais la paire de têtes dentues qui essayèrent d'arracher les jambes du héros suffirent à démontrer que son attaque n'avait pas été aussi efficace qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il atterrit à côté de Neville avec qui il échangea un regard. Sans un mot, le Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains sortit une mitrailleuse de sa poche et la tendit à son ami qui entreprit de se téléporter en rafale autour de la bête tout en déchargeant sur elle toutes ses munitions.

"Ca n'a pas l'air de beaucoup marcher ..." murmura le Faire-Valoir Doré en voyant la plupart des balles rebondir sur la peau du monstre.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et lui fit signe de se taire avant de se remettre à écrire sa propre version de la bataille qui comportait encore plus de figures acrobatiques et de mouvements flashy que celle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

FLASH !

Harry et Neville atterrirent derrière le Cerbère, le second ne perdit pas une seconde pour tendre les bras et les envoyer vers le ciel, projetant le chien géant en l'air, en plein sur le plafond. La salle toute entière trembla et quelques pierres tombèrent des murs. Sans reprendre son souffle, le télékinésiste envoya de nouveau la bête s'écraser à peu près tous les murs de la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez étourdit pour que son ami puisse se téléporter au dessus de lui, son sabre japonais pliable dans les mains.

Le téléporteur leva son arme haut au dessus de sa tête, la tenant droite, parallèle à son corps et, dans un grand coup vertical de haut en bas, la planta dans la langue de la tête centrale du chien et la bloqua entre deux des pierres rectangulaires qui construisaient le sol.

Neville baissa les mains, s'assurant que le clou improvisé était correctement planté.

A présent le Cerbère ne pourrait plus jamais s'échapper, il aurait beau essayer, nulle force n'était plus grande que celle du sabre japonais pliable de Green Tempest, reconverti en clou pour langues de chien.

Les deux têtes restantes du monstre étaient trop occupées à pleurnicher pour essayer de dévorer les quatre enfants qui se tenaient calmement devant elles.

Hermione éclata de rire en serrant son carnet contre son coeur avant de sortir de la pièce en sifflotant gaiement. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, comme prise d'une idée soudaine puis se retourna vivement avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il y a une trappe sous la patte de ce chien. Je veux que tu l'explores avant la fin de l'année Ha-rry. " chantonna-t-elle avant de partir pour de bon vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas, suivi de près par Neville qui, les mains dans les poches, ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un garçon de onze ans qui venait d'affronter un monstre géant à trois têtes.

Ron frissonna.

"Mais dans quoi je me suis fichu encore ..." murmura-t-il d'un air triste.

* * *

La cape d'Invisibilité était abandonnée par terre, dans un coin de la pièce. A vrai dire, Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait utilisée, pour se rendre dans la réserve et trouver des informations sur Nicolas Flamel (le nouveau sujet de recherche d'Hermione : elle les avait recrutés lui, Neville et son Faire-Valoir pour l'aider avec ça, et en échange, elle leur avait promis sa réserve de Chocogrenouilles) il n'aurait eut qu'à utiliser son pouvoir de téléportation.

Franchement, cet objet magique avait peut-être appartenu à son père mais il n'en avait aucune utilité, peut-être qu'il pourrait le donner à Ron, au moins il aurait la possibilité de faire des attaques furtives, au lieu de rester planté sur place pendant les combats épiques dans lesquels il était entraîné.

Le miroir qui se tenait devant lui était de grande taille, presque deux mètres de haut, et de nombreuses inscriptions étaient gravées à sa surface, mais le garçon n'avait pas pris la peine de les lire, trop occupé à plonger son regard dans son propre reflet qui, étrangement, n'était absolument pas ce qu'il devrait être.

Au lieu de lui montrer l'image d'un garçon de onze ans aux cheveux noirs en batailles, au corps musclé et entraîné pour combattre et aux yeux verts émeraude, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier négligemment passée par dessus un pyjama à rayures, le miroir lui renvoyait celle d'un adolescent, non, d'un homme grand, musclé, et fort, dont le corps était couvert d'un costume héroïque noir et vert. A ses côtés se tenait un groupe de héros, comme lui, qui le soutenaient. Harry n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre que ce groupe était une Ligue de Super-Héros. La présence de Luna et de Neville derrière son futur-soi confirmait facilement cette idée.

"Beaucoup d'hommes ce sont perdu dans la contemplation de ce miroir ..." murmura quelqu'un derrière lui

Tous ses instincts de super-héros en marche, le Gryffondor dut se retenir de ne pas bondir sur son agresseur pour lui arracher la tête à coup de sabre japonais pliable version 2.

"Ce miroir, Harry ..." lui souffla Dumbledore en se tenant debout à ses côtés, "... Ce miroir montre ce que ton coeur désire le plus.

- Cool."

Harry fronça les sourcils et toucha le verre dont était constitué le miroir en le tapotant du bout du doigt. Le directeur se frappa le front du plat de la main, une goutte de sueur coulant derrière sa tête, tant la réaction de son élève était ... étrange.

* * *

"Comment est-ce qu'on a fait pour avoir une retenue, déjà ?"

Harry se tourna vers son Faire-Valoir, qui venait de poser la question. Celui-ci, le visage baigné de sueur et l'air terrorisé, jouait distraitement avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier tout en regardant d'un air inquiet le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

"Nous avons sauvé une âme innocente." répondit solennellement le brun

Norbert le dragon était sans aucun doute un âme innocente, Harry n'aurait jamais pu le laisser se faire enlever à sa mère sans rien dire. Et Hagrid aussi avait eu l'air si triste. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas savoir que relâcher un dragon dans la Forêt Interdite était le numéro 332 Bis dans la liste des choses à ne pas faire à Poudlard ... Parce que s'il l'avait su, il se serait téléporté au Chemin de Traverse pour le faire, là au moins, il n'aurait pas eu de retenue.

"Ame innocente ou pas, retrouver un bébé dragon dans la forêt la nuit ça craint ..." grommela le Faire-Valoir en fronçant les sourcils.

Le téléporteur à ses côtés roula les yeux d'un air exaspéré. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette forêt, Ronald n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de tout et de n'importe quoi, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer le jeune super-héros. Si son Faire-Valoir continuait à être aussi agaçant, il allait finir par le téléporter dans son placard à balais et le laisser enfermé là toute la nuit.

En plus personne ne penserait à le chercher là-bas.

Les deux Gryffondors tombèrent dans un silence tendu et continuèrent leur marche au milieu des sentiers de terres et de ronces du bois magique. Ils parcoururent encore une centaine de mètres avant d'être arrêtés dans leurs marches par ce qui semblait être un corps d'homme posé sur un arrière train de cheval.

La créature tenait dans sa main un arc qu'elle ne tarda pas à bander, une flèche pointée en direction du duo héroïque.

Harry laissa un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres. Enfin un peu d'action ! Il fit un geste ample du bras droit et, instantanément, fut recouvert par son costume de Green Tempest. A ses côtés Ron soupira puis l'imita pour se voir lui aussi déguisé en Faire-Valoir Doré.

Le centaure cligna des yeux, la mâchoire pendante.

"Quiiiii ose attaquer le grand Héros Green Tempest ?" hurla Harry pendant que son Faire-Valoir se tapait la tête sur l'arbre le plus proche.

"Je suis Bane, un centaure de cette forêt et toi humain tu- ..."

FLASH !

Paf !

Bane recula de quelques pas en se tenant le nez et en foudroyant du regard le garçon qui venait de lui décocher un high-kick dans la tête. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et empoigna la corne de chasse attachée à un cordon autour de son cou, sans hésiter une seule seconde, il souffla dedans de toutes ses forces.

Dans une rafale de 'Pop' une dizaines d'autres centaures apparurent autour de lui.

"Haha !" s'exclama-t-il "Tu ne peux rien contre mon armée de guerriers centaures mystique ! Grâce à cette corne je peux les appeler à volonté ! Maintenant meurs humain !"

Les guerriers centaures mystiques chargèrent comme un seul cheval en direction des deux humains qui les observaient avec les yeux ronds de ceux qui ne croient pas à ce qu'ils sont en train de voir ... Ce qui était plutôt logique, l'apparition d'une armée de centaures mystiques était une chose très rare en ce monde.

FLASH !

Green Tempest se dématérialisa juste à temps pour éviter les lances qui les visaient le Faire-Valoir Doré et lui. Il réapparut sain et sauf quelques mètres plus tard, sur une branche d'arbre, son compagnon au costume moulant pendant au bout de son bras, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'il se balançait à 5 mètres du sol.

"Si tu veux vraiment m'affronter j'accepte ton défi, centaure !" s'exclama le super-héros

Avec un entrain admirable, le téléporteur adopta une de ses poses préférées (la numéro 26), un poing refermé posé contre son coeur et l'autre tendu vers son adversaire, les jambes droites plantées sur le sol (ou, en l'occurrence, sur la branche). Malheureusement pour lui, il oublia le Faire-Valoir encore pendu à son bras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Bam !

Green Tempest et Bane clignèrent des yeux exactement en même temps et baissèrent la tête dans un même mouvement pour observer d'un air vaguement horrifié le pauvre compagnon du héros qui, étalé par en dessous du-dit héros, se tenait la jambe en gémissant.

"Oups." murmura le téléporteur.

Il leva la tête vers l'homme-cheval et son armée de guerriers centaures mystiques et montra le Faire-Valoir blessé du doigt.

"Je suis désolé, mon Faire-Valoir a glissé et maintenant il est blessé, est-ce qu'on peut remettre ça à plus tard ?

- Pas de problème" lui assura Bane en hochant la tête, "Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton compagnon est maladroit, humain.

- Oui il est tout le temps comme ça à faire des gaffes ...

- C'est un Faire-Valoir pas un Héros, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander."

Les deux anciens adversaires ignorèrent les protestations vigoureuses du Faire-Valoir en question qui essayait de leur rappeler que ce n'était en rien sa faute si un stupide téléporteur de ... avait décidé qu'une branche à plusieurs mètres du sol était la meilleure plateforme de rematérialisation au monde et que le-dit stupide téléporteur de ... était aussi celui qui l'avait lâché par la suite.

"Donc Dimanche à 19 heures ça vous va ?" demanda Green Tempest en sortant un agenda de sa poche, "Est-ce que ça vous gêne si j'emmène une spectatrice ?

- Non non c'est parfait, 19 heures Dimanche, sans problèmes.

- Bon eh bien au revoir, prenez soin de vous.

- Merci, humain, à Dimanche."

Et sur ce le centaure et son armée de guerriers mystiques s'éloignèrent dans la forêt, laissant derrière eux des empruntes de sabots mystiques qui luisaient d'une façon étrange. Harry, qui avait abandonné son costume de super-héros pour reprendre ses habits de tous les jours, soupira et haussa les épaules avant de poser une main sur le bras du Faire-Valoir et de le téléporter directement dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard où il l'abandonna pour la nuit.

* * *

"Quoi ? Le combat n'était pas assez ? Tu veux en plus qu'on retourne dans la salle du chien cloué pour aller voir ce qu'il se trouve sous cette trappe ?" s'exclama Neville d'un air incrédule.

Hermione hocha la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine inexistante, un air sévère sur le visage (quoiqu'il soit un peu atténué par les signes de $ qui clignotaient dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle parlait sur un ton qu'elle essayait de rendre calme et désintéressé).

"Je ne peux pas écrire un livre où il n'y a que des scènes de combats, il me faut aussi de l'exploration, de l'aventure et du drame, sinon les lecteurs ne vont pas accrocher. Si vous voulez toucher 10% chacun il va falloir faire ce que je dis."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Je croyais qu'on avait dit 30% ?

- 30 % ? 30% chacun ça ferait 60% à deux ! Jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air horrifiée

- Mais c'est nous qui risquons notre vie pas toi ! protesta Neville

- Oui mais vous êtes des héros, risquer votre vie c'est votre boulot, ça ne sert à rien de le nier !

- Je veux 20% pas moins, sinon je ne marche pas. déclara Harry d'un ton ferme

- Et 2% pour le Faire-Valoir." ajouta son meilleur ami en désignant le rouquin qui releva d'un coup la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Hermione hésita un instant puis acquiesça visiblement à contre-coeur avant de tendre une main que les trois garçon s'empressèrent de serrer les uns après l'autres. Dès que l'accord fut passé, les quatre premières années se réinstallèrent plus confortablement dans les fauteuils de leur salle commune et la tension qui flottait auparavant entre eux disparut.

"Donc ce soir on s'infiltre tous les quatre dans la salle du chien cloué et on va voir ce qu'il y a sous la trappe, c'est bien ça ?" finit par demander le Faire-Valoir en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Ses trois camarades hochèrent distraitement la tête, trop occupés à calculer leurs bénéfices respectifs pour vraiment faire attention à lui.

Ron poussa un soupir découragé et baissa la tête d'un air déçu.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la dernière salle du couloir du troisième étage, les enfants eurent la surprise de constater que le Cerbère, bien que toujours cloué au sol par le sabre japonais pliable version 1, était également endormi et que ce qui semblait être une harpe ensorcelée jouait un morceau en boucle. La trappe par laquelle ils étaient censés passer pour la phase 'exploration' du livre d'Hermione était ouverte en grand.

Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard bref.

"Super-vilain. dit le brun

- Super-vilain." confirma le châtain

Le groupe de Gryffondors s'avança jusqu'au bord de la trappe. Le trou sur lequel elle s'ouvrait semblait sans fond et était plongé dans l'obscurité. Avec un soupir ennuyé, le téléporteur du groupe fit un grand geste, se revêtant de son habit de Green Tempest avant de sauter dans le vide, vite suivi par son Faire-Valoir Doré et Arus le Télékinésiste, tous les deux en costumes complet. Après un instant d'hésitation, Hermione finit par les suivre à son tour, son carnet serré contre sa poitrine et les yeux fermés hermétiquement.

PLOF !

Leur chute s'arrêta quelques mètres plus bas et quelques hurlements plus tard sûr ce qui semblait être un gros tas de racines. Un gros tas de racines qui se mit à bouger dès que le Faire-Valoir eut le malheur d'essayer de dégager ses jambes de la plante mystérieuse. Les deux héros et l'écrivain n'eurent pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils venaient de tomber dans ce qui semblait être un piège destiné à l'attention de ceux osant passer la trappe.

Arus soupira et, d'un geste de la main, écarta les racines qui les prenaient au pièges, lui, le Faire-Valoir et Hermione. Green Tempest, quant à lui, n'eut qu'à se téléporter en dessous de la plante pour se sortir d'affaires.

"C'est de plus en plus intéressant ..." marmonna la fille du groupe en écrivant à une vitesse supersonique sur son carnet, bien que les enfants soient toujours dans le noir total.

Sans s'attarder sur le comportement étrange de leur compagnon d'aventures, les trois garçons décidèrent d'avancer dans leur quête et, quelques Lumos plus tard, ils s'avancèrent dans ce qui semblait être un long couloir obscur pour arriver dans une nouvelle pièce.

Remplie de clés volantes.

Green Tempest haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à téléporter ses amis dans la pièce d'à côté quand il crisa le regard imperturbable d'Hermione. Bien que n'étant pas très doué pour déchiffrer le langage muet, il comprit très bien le '20%' qu'elle articulait silencieusement.

Profiteuse.

Un balais et quelques figures aériennes plus tard, les super-héros et leurs boulets- ahem – compagnons, se dirigèrent vers la salle suivante qui n'était en fait qu'un gigantesque échiquier. Après quelques délibérations, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il fallait laisser le Faire-Valoir jouer, pour lui donner un peu d'importance dans cette quête et ils choisirent donc tous une pièce.

Le Faire-Valoir prit un cavalier.

Green Tempest prit un fou.

Arus prit une tour.

Et Hermione, qui ne voulait pas être blessée, ça pourrait l'empêcher de recorder la suite des évènements, prit la place du Roi.

La partie fut plus ou moins compliquée et ce fut après une scène d'adieu déchirante où le quatuor réussit enfin à remplir son quota de drame dans l'aventure qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux le Faire-Valoir blessé, qui s'était sacrifié pour permettre à ses amis de continuer à avancer.

Green Tempest avait trouvé ce mouvement particulièrement héroïque et juste, et il s'était promis d'aider son compagnon à se découvrir un super pouvoir pour qu'il puisse devenir un vrai super-héros comme lui au lieu de rester un Faire-Valoir toute sa vie.

Ils n'avaient pas résolu l'énigme de la dernière pièce, se contentant de se téléporter derrière les flammes noires d'encre qui leur bloquait le passage et d'atterrir silencieusement derrière un homme de grande taille dont la tête était recouvert d'un turban violet.

"Professeur Quirell !" s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Les deux membres de la Triade hochèrent lentement et dramatiquement la tête.

"Les super-vilains sont souvent des traîtres qui se déguisent en agneaux." expliqua Green Tempest en sortant de son t-shirt son sabre japonais pliable version 2, "Si le professeur de DCFM en est un, c'est à nous de le vaincre pour protéger l'école, car tel est le devoir des vrais Héros !"

Et sur ces mots il se téléporta pour réapparaître juste devant le-dit professeur qui eut à peine le temps de lui envoyer un Repulso informulé pour éviter qu'il ne lui coupe la tête. Arus, qui était resté à côté d'Hermione, envoya le miroir du centre de la pièce s'écraser sur le super-vilain afin d'éviter que ce dernier n'envoie d'autres malédictions un peu plus violentes à son ami et camarade de combat.

"Arus ! Protèges la civile !" s'exclama Green Tempest en disparaissant dans un flash.

L'interpellé hocha la tête et se positionna devant la jeune fille qui, le regard rivé sur son carnet de notes, noircissait pages sur pages.

Sabre japonais pliable version 2 contre sortilèges de magie noire, c'était un véritable duel qui avait lieu au centre de la pièce. Mais, même si Quirell résistait plutôt bien pour un simple sorcier sans super pouvoirs, Green Tempest restait un super héros de classe supérieure et, bientôt, il le désarma d'un grand geste de son arme.

"POUCE !" hurla le méchant alors que SJP version 2 s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa immédiatement.

"Pouce ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais pouce ?" demanda le téléporteur, son sabre toujours pointé vers la gorge de son adversaire.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et gonfla le torse, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le menton levé en l'air.

"J'exige d'avoir le droit à mon discours du Grand Méchant. C'est écrit dans les Droits des Méchants et des Vilains chapitre 7 paragraphe 23 que tout Méchant, encore plus Grand Méchant, a le droit à un discours lors du combat final. Ce droit est irrévocable et la longueur du discours va de 30 secondes pour un méchant pathétique à 10 minutes pour un Grand Méchant. Or je suis un Grand Méchant puisque j'apparais à la toute fin du livre.

- A la toute fin du livre ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

- Peu importe. Bref je veux mon discours et je vais le faire maintenant !"

Green Tempest grogna mais hocha la tête et ôta à contre-coeur son sabre du cou de son ennemi mortel. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, la tête haute. A côté de sa camarade de Maison, Arus soupira et sortit sa montre de sa poche pour la régler sur le chronomètre et commencer à compter le temps de parole du Grand Méchant.

"Vous ne le savez peut-être pas," commença Quirell en se frottant les mains, "mais il y a 10 ans, Lord Voldemort, notre maître à tous n'est pas mort ... En fait ça aurait été ridicule qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que le Maître soit vaincu par un bébé idiot- ...

- Je ne suis pas idiot !

- On n'interrompt pas le discours du Grand Méchant ! Chapitre 7 paragraphe 25 des Droits des Méchants et Vilains !"

La seule réponse de Green Tempest fut un geste vulgaire de son majeur droit.

"Bref. Je reprends. Notre Maître n'est pas mort, en fait il est bien vivant ... Et il est parmi nous aujourd'hui ! Je vais vous le présenter ... n'ayez pas peur les enfants votre mort va juste être lente et douloureuse ... Nyark nyark nyark ..."

Et sur ces mots il entrepris de retirer lentement et langoureusement son turban violet tout en se retournant jusqu'à ce que le dos de son crâne soit face aux trois apprentis sorciers qui frissonnèrent de dégoût. Car là où aurait dû se trouver un crâne lisse et chauve il y avait ... une tête. Une tête atroce et serpentine qui inspirait aussi bien le dégoût que la peur. La forme parfaite du Grand Méchant.

**"Tellement d'années ... ça fait tellement d'années que j'attends de te parler, Harry Potter. Oui, oui ton déguisement ne me trompe pas** (Hermione : Je ne crois pas qu'il réussit à tromper grand monde) **Mais après tout JE suis le roi de la ruse et des déguisements. Moi, Lord Voldemort, l'héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard. Il y a dix ans tu m'as ... affaibli. Mais maintenant je reviens devant toi, certes je suis loin du sommet de ma puissance mais il me reste encore assez de pouvoir pour t'écraser entre mes mains, mon enfant. Mais ... je t'autorises à me supplier, Harry, si tu te mets à genoux devant moi peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que j'envisagerais d'épargner ta misérable vie ainsi que celle de tes am- ...**

- 10 minutes. déclara Arus

- Ok."

FLASH !

Slash !

La tête de Quirell (et celle de Voldemort aussi par la même occasion), tomba au sol, séparée du reste de son corps par la puissance des coups circulaires du SJP version 2 que Green Tempest tenait dans sa main droite. Le Grand Méchant, tué sur le coup, poussa un cri de rage mental et une nuée de fumée noire sortit du corps de l'homme. La fumée s'éleva vers le plafond de la salle qu'elle transperça et le cri résonna quelques instants entre les murs de la pièce avant de s'éteindre à son tour.

Les trois Gryffondors clignèrent des yeux, stupéfaits. Puis Harry, de retour dans son uniforme de collégien de base, se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

"20 %"

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que se finirent les aventures du super-héros Green Tempest (Harry Potter), de son compagnon Arus le Télékinésiste (Neville Londubat), de son Faire-Valoir Doré (Ron Weasley) et de son écrivain personnel avare (Hermione Granger) lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Ils restèrent encore quelques jours entre les murs du château mais aucun événement exceptionnel ne se déroula pendant cette période de temps.

Pendant une petite semaine, le duo de héros dû se contenter de leurs patrouilles régulières dans les couloirs de l'école pour tuer le temps et, après une semaine passée à arrêter des racailles, ils furent plus que satisfaits quand le moment de rentrer chez eux arriva.

Accueillis par Luna et leurs familles respectives Harry et Neville se promirent de se revoir tous les jours pendant les vacances pour aller exterminer des super-vilains. Ron se vit également inviter à rester clandestinement chez les Dursley pendant quelques semaines pour que son héros attitré lui apprenne à découvrir et utiliser son pouvoir latent.

Le groupe se sépara enfin, pour se retrouver le lendemain matin à 8 heure précise, et toute l'Angleterre pu bientôt apprécier l'histoire de leurs aventures dans le best-seller publié par Hermione Granger, une jeune fille de douze ans, et disponible dans toutes les librairies bien équipées.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 1 ! C'était du grand grand grand n'importe quoi, j'espère que votre cerveau ne vous a pas fondu par les oreilles !

Fait N°1 : Harry sait qu'il est célèbre dans le monde des sorciers mais quand il Ron lui a demandé si il était LE Harry Potter, il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi. Il a tellement l'habitude d'être Green Tempest qu'il a automatiquement conclu qu'on venait de découvrir son identité secrète.

Fait N°2 : Pas de bashing dans cette histoire. Ron est le Faire-Valoir Doré. Hermione est une jeune écrivaine en quête de reconnaissance (d'argent) et d'amitié (d'argent). Et Dumbledore est ... et bien ... vous verrez ça dans l'interlude. Disons que lui non plus n'est pas méchant, il est juste ... spécial.

Fait N°3 : Les interludes parlent peu des héros mais beaucoup des personnages secondaires. Vous avez du remarquer que Draco n'est pas apparu une seule fois dans ce chapitre ... Mais il a un rôle très important dans l'interlude et les chapitres à suivre ... Ne le sous-estimez pas, Dray va revenir en force pour assumer pleinement son rôle de Némésis du Héros !

Fait N°5 : Les auteurs aiment toujours les reviews et je suis toujours une auteure ... Je vous laisse faire la conclusion vous-même ...

Fait N°6 : Les RAR anonymes sont postées sur mon profil tout à l'heure ... peut-être.

Fait N°7 : Il n'y a pas de Fait N°4.

Bref j'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Merci encore à tous les reviewers, followers, favori- ... favoriters ? ... de suivre cette histoire, puisse le sort vous être favorable et la Force être avec vous !

A la prochaine !


	3. Interlude : D'écrivains et de rivalité

Salut à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de l'Eclair Vert !

Vu que c'est un interlude il est beaucoup plus court et il ne contient pas d'apparences des protagonistes habituels (à l'exception d'Hermione), mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews (Wow 40 en 2 chapitres ! Vous êtes géniaux !), ça me stresse un peu, je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était connu pour être le leader absolu des forces de la Lumière, un sorcier surpuissant et au savoir presque infini qui guidait ses suivants jusqu'au bout et dirigeait une armée secrète dont l'objectif ultime était de réduire à néant les troupes du Mal avec un grand M.

Mais, tout grand magicien qu'il soit, le directeur de Poudlard était aussi un vieil homme, et ce fait lui avait été renvoyé dans la figure à pleine puissance lors de la dernière guerre. Il n'avait désormais plus assez de pouvoir et d'énergie pour mener le côté lumineux à la victoire. Il lui fallait un successeur, un héros, quelqu'un qui puisse combattre les ténèbres avec l'adresse qu'il avait eut pendant sa jeunesse.

Alors il avait cherché, oh oui il avait cherché. Partout, à travers la Terre entière et pendant des années. Il était même allé visiter des non-humains et des sorciers gris et il avait été déçu. Certes ils étaient puissants, certes ils possédaient un savoir et une connaissance du monde rivalisant la sienne, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient en eux cette petite étincelle de volonté et de lumière qui avait fait de lui le héros qu'il avait été.

Après des décennies de recherches infructueuses, il avait fini par abandonner sa quête, se résignant à l'idée que personne n'aurait jamais les qualités nécessaires pour prendre sa place quand il n'en aurait plus le faire.

La prophétie de Sybille Trelawney avait été une bénédiction. Elle lui assurait l'apparition d'un nouveau seigneur de la Lumière, quelqu'un qui serait capable, comme lui, d'affronter un maître de la magie obscure et de le défaire. Quelqu'un qui aurait derrière lui à la fois la puissance de la magie et le soutien d'un peuple tout entier.

Son héros, son successeur.

Quand Harry Potter était venu à Hogwart pour commencer sa première année, il s'était attendu à voir un jeune garçon de taille et de poids moyen, ressemblant plus ou moins à ses parents et ayant eu une enfance aussi heureuse qu'on pouvait l'espérer pour un orphelin vivant chez son oncle et sa tante. Le pré-adolescent qui était rentré dans la Grande Salle le soir de la rentrée ne correspondait pas à cette description physique, il était certes d'une taille absolument banale mais son corps était musclé et la façon dont il se déplaçait n'était pas souvent vue chez un écolier de 11 ans.

En fait la dernière personne qu'il avait vu marcher comme ça avait été lui-même, dans sa jeunesse.

Il avait faillit pleurer de joie. Son successeur dépassait toutes ses attentes ! Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques années et un peu d'entraînement pour qu'il puisse le remplacer et que le directeur s'en aille à Hawaï pour des vacances bien méritées !

Cependant un problème avait vite fait son apparation. En effet, si Harry était puissant et semblait avoir un sens du leadership inné, c'était parce qu'il avait, d'après ce qu'il avait appris en écoutant Arthur Weasley, de lourdes responsabilités dans le monde Moldu.

Le directeur du Département des Héros du Ministère avait décrit Green Tempest comme étant le tout premier des supers ainsi qu'un des trois grands supers-héros de Londres, un membre d'un groupe nomme 'la Triade'.

Après avoir passé une année à observer le jeune homme et ses compagnons, Albus avait vite compris qu'il serait vain d'essayer de le convaincre d'abandonner son monde de justicier masqué. Et il avait conclut que, si il ne pouvait pas amener Harry dans son univers, c'était lui qui allait devoir rentrer dans le sien.

Et la première étape de cette opération était de comprendre les origines de l'engouement des moldus pour les super-héros en costume.

C'était-à-dire les Comics (ou Komiqess comme disait Arthur Weasley).

C'était dans cet état d'espris qu'il avait acheté une demi-douzaine de magazines racontant les histoires d'un groupe de supers étrangement nommé les X-Men. Il les avait tous lus, avec un intérêt grandissant.

Il avait suivi les aventures de Wolverine, Rogue, Jean et de leurs compagnons. Et, à sa grande surprise, il se reconnu dans le leader du camp des 'gentils mutants'.

Charles Xavier, le professeur X. Sa relation avec sa Némésis, Magnéto, était curieusement semblable avec celle qu'il avait eue avec son propre ennemi juré, Grindelwald. Lire les quelques interractions que les deux personnages avaient eues dans les quelques numéros qu'il possédait avait été suffisant pour lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Sans perdre une seconde, il s'était revêtu de ses plus beaux habits moldus et il avait bondi dans la cheminée de son bureau avec en tête l'idée bien précise de se procurer plus d'exemplaires de ses fameux Komiqess.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert les fanfictions.

.

Hermione Granger était furieuse. Après une année entière de recherches dans des conditions difficiles et de travail de mise à l'écrit, son premier roman avait été enfin publié, il avait eu un succès énorme, dans les librairies moldues comme dans les sorcières mais ce succès avait commencé à être assombri dans un de ces mondes, repoussé dans l'ombre par l'apparition d'un nouvel écrivain.

Ce 'D' n'était même pas un vrai auteur ! Ces textes ne paraissaient que dans des journeaux et des magazines de fans moldus et ne consistaient, en tout et pour tout, que d'une dizaine de pages de romance mièvre et dégoulinante et de scènes plus ou moins 'chaudes' glissées entre quelques moments dramatiques et des paragraphes entiers de réflexions existencielles.

Sa mère, qui pourtant n'avait jamais partculièrement aimé l'univers des Comics, qu'il soit en dessin ou à l'écrit, était devenu accro à ces déchets littéraires, comme une bonne partie de la population féminine du Royaume-Uni. L'infection se propageait tellement rapidement qu'on parlait déjà de ces chef d'oeuvres du mauvais goût à la télévision !

Franchement, elle se demandait comment ses camarades du sexe féminin faisaient pour qualifier de 'bien écrit' et d' 'incroyablement tragique' les relations fictives de deux personnages fictifs d'un univers fictif de mutants fictifs.

On parlait même d'une adaptation en romans de ce vomi littéraire. Et si jamais un livre sortait, elle était quasiment certaine que les ventes de sa propre oeuvre allaient baisser d'au moins 50%, sinon plus.

Qui que soit ce 'D', elle se promettait de l'étriper dès qu'elle le rencontrerait. Cet imbécile se pensait assez malin pour venir la défier sur son territoire ? Très bien ! Mais il allait vite regretter son arrogance ! Elle allait le réduire en pièce, le massacrer, briser sa réputation, le traîner dans la boue et piétiner son cadavre !

Et tout commencerait la semaine prochaine, lors du festival où ils avaient été invités tous les deux, en tant qu' 'auteurs débutants très appréciés dans la dimension écrite de l'univers des Comics'.

Jane Granger, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa fille pour lui annoncer que le dîner éait servi, retira sa main de la poignée et recula lentement, légèrement effrayée par les éclats de rire hystérique qui s'échappaient de derrière le panneau de bois.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui permettre de rentrer dans cette fichue école de sorcellerie. Ils étaient tous tarés là-bas.

.

Accepter l'idée que son directeur d'école écrivait des histoires de romance homosexuelle, et les publiait pendant son temps libre, fut un processus très lent et très douloureux pour le cerveau entraîné à réfléchir logiquement d'Hermione.

L'image du vieux grand-père respectable aux yeux pétillants et aux conseils mystérieux n'allait juste pas avec celle de l'auteur de guimauve le plus populaire du moment ! Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur ! Cette personne ne pouvait pas être le vrai Albus Dumbledore, il devait avoir une espèce de jumeau maléfique qui essayait de ruiner sa réputation ... Ou bien alors c'était son sosie ! Après tout on disait bien que tout le monde avait un sosie quelque part dans le monde, non ?

Hermione referma la bouche avec un claquement sec. Laisser traîner sa mâchoire par terre n'allait pas l'aider à venir à bout du mystère qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Le mystère en question étant la vision (qui semblait d'ailleurs sortir tout droit des enfers) du Sorcier en Chef du Wizenmagot en train de signer autographes sur autographes à des bandes de fangirls surexcités et ... oh Merlin ... est-ce qu'il venait de glousser ?

Un mal de tête commença à faire son apparition derrière son oeil gauche et elle poussa un profond soupir, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part du jeune garçon qui attendait qu'elle signe son exemplaire de 'Le Héros et la Pierre Philosophale', le livre qu'elle avait réussi à publier en moins d'un mois grâce à ses techniques de persuasions ... uniques.

"Excusez-moi ..." dit-elle à ses fans qui faisaient la queue devant elle "Je fais une pause, je vais aller parler au direct- ... à Mr D. Je reviens tout de suite."

Et sur ces mots elle sauta de sa chaise et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la table où était assis Albus Dumbledore, un des sorciers les plus connus de ce siècle.

En la voyant approcher, le sorcier en question lui fit un large sourire. Elle lui répondit par une grimace crispée qu'il sembla prendre pour un signe amical puisque son expression parut encore plus radieuse.

"Miss Granger ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici !"

Les jeunes filles de la queue se tournèrent toute d'un même mouvement pour fixer Hermione d'un air mi-curieux mi-soupçonneux. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas maudire l'une d'entre elles. Elles la regardaient comme si elle soudainement leur sauter dessus et leur voler leurs exemplaires signé du magazine dans lequel 'D' publiait !

Ce n'était pas comme si ce fichu autographe l'intéressait de toue façon ! Elle ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une fangirl, n'est-ce pas ?

"Quelle joie, et quelle surprise surtout, de vous voir égalemment profess- ... Monsieur." murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit encore plus, il devait avoir jeté un sort sur sa bouche pour qu'elle soit capable de s'étirer ainsi, ce n'était pas humain.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir je me suis essayé à l'écriture. Apparemment mes textes sont assez populaires puisqu'on m'a déjà invité à un rassemblement un mois seulement après ma première publication ..."

Merlin, il gloussait vraiment. L'entendre était encore pire que de le voir de loin, ce son sortant de la bouche d'un vieillard était une des choses les plus effrayantes qu'elle ait jamais expérimentées.

"Erm ... oui Monsieur ..." réussit-elle à dire d'un ton grinçant, "Justement je me demandais ce qui vous avait poussé à quitter vos occupations habituelles pour vous tourner vers un passe-temps aussi ... original ?"

A l'entente de sa question, les yeux du vieil homme s'illuminèrent d'une dizaine de petites lumières digne d'un sapin de Noël et elle sut alors qu'elle venait de faire une horrible erreur. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour désarmorcer la bombe qu'elle venait d'enclencher par erreur mais il était déjà trop tard, Dumbleore avait commencé à parler.

Et son ton était aussi plein de sentiments dégoulinants que ses écrits, et elle su alors que ses pires craintes concernant la réponse que le directeur allait lui donner s'étaient avérées vraies.

Il allait faire Monologue Dramatico-Guimauvo-Romantique. Ou plus communément, un discours du Grand Gentil version 3, une arme terrible que même Harry semblait répugner à utiliser (il préférait la version 1, le bon vieux monologue Dramatico-Héroïque).

"Eh bien Miss Granger, ma passion toute neuve me vient d'une histoire qui m'arriva dans ma jeunesse. Il se trouve qu'à cette époque, quand j'étais encore un jeune homme plein d'espoirs et de rêves, je partageais ma vie avec un jeune homme tout aussi ambitieux qu moi. Nous étions les meilleurs des amis, encore plus proches encore que des frères, et nous faisions tout ensemble. Mais, un jour, un terrible incident a fragilisé notre relation et nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre, en partie à cause de nos idéaux contraires.

Et, plus le temps passait, plus nos convictions devenaient différentes à telle point que lorsque nous nous sommes revus pour la première fois en près de deux ans, nous n'étions plus des aman- ... amis mais des adversaires. J'ai essayé d'arrêter Gellert mais son ambition était trop puissante et il s'était déjà aventuré sur des chemins que je ne pouvais pas suivre tant ils étaient sombres. La colère dévorait son coeur comme de l'acide et je ne parvenais plus à reconnaître en lui le jeune homme que j'avais aim- ... apprécié.

Cependant, mes sentiments à son égard étaient trop forts et je n'ai pas réussi à me dresser devant lui. J'étais faible mais cette faiblesse a bientôt été remplacée par une volonté de fer et j'ai réussi à le défaire et à le faire jeter en prison. Jamais je n'oublierais jamais le regard noir que m'ont lancé ses yeux autrefois remplis d'amou- ... d'amitié alors qu'on l'emmenait au loin, vers sa nouvelle vie de misère."

Le directeur n'avait pas repris son souffle une seule fois pendant son discours, ce qui semblait être une capacité spéciale que partageait tous les Grands Gentils et Grands Méchants. Elle était après tout indispensable si ils voulaient avoir le temps de faire leur discours pendant le temps qui leur était attribué.

"C'est tellement tragique ... murmura une fangirl, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tellement de draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame ! s'exclama une autre.

- Oh mon dieu c'est trop romaaantique !

- SLASH !

- Je veux lire une histoire dessus !

- C'est trop Kawaï !" dit l'une d'entre elles, qui avait des cheveux teints en bleus et une tenue extrêmement ... colorée.

Hermione serra les dents. Le directeur était décidément très très fort quand il s'agissait de se mettre les civils dans la poche. Toutes ses gamines qui pleuraient sur son 'passé dramatique' étaient autant d'acheteuses perdues pour la Gryffondore ... Albus Dumbledore n'était visiblement pas un adversaire à sous-estimer, il venait d'utiliser le discours du Grand Gentil v3 avec panache, une tâche très difficile et reservée aux experts, ceux qui avaient l'habitude des monologues et qui pouvaient doser avec une précision absolue les émotions qu'ils laissaient transpirer dedans.

Si elle voulait devenir une compétitrice capable de le défier, il allait lui falloir du temps et de l'entraînement, beaucoup d'entraînement.

"En lisant un numéro de la série des X-Men, j'ai eu une révélation ..." continua le professeur, son expression nostalgique remplacée par une plus rêveuse, "... J'ai vu la similarité entre ma vie et celle de l'un des personnages. Un homme, un leader, forcé de se mesurer à son ancien aman- ... meileur ami, et qui doit l'affronter par tous les moyens possibles tout en défendants ses idéaux. Un chef de la lumière qui affronte un ancien compagnon qui s'est tourné vers les ténèbres. Deux âmes auparavant soeures mais maintenant séparées un amou- ... une amitié impossible.

Des combats, du drame et du déchirement. Une relation brisée par de l'ambition et des croyances contraires. Je me suis reconnu dans ces protagonistes et c'est pour ça que, au nom de Gellert et au mien, j'ai décidé d'essayer de changer tout cela, en montrant à tous que l'amou- ... l'amitié peut vaincre tout et que même deux être perdus de vue depuis longtemps peuvent se retrouver et s'aimer comme lors du jour de leur première rencontre.

J'ai mis dans mes écrits tout ce que je n'ai pas pu vivre avec mon ami perdu, j'y ai mis mn coeur et mon âme et j'espère que cela aidera d'autres coupl- ... groupes d'amis à ne pas se séparer comme nous l'avaons fait des années plus tôt. Des liens aussi forts que ceux que nous partagions ne sont pas des choses à négliger ou à briser, bien au contraire, il faut les chérir et les préserver."

Un long silence accueillit la fin de son monologue.

La moitié des fangirls étaient en larmes et l'autre avait l'air perdues au pays des rêves, les yeux dans le vide et de la bave coulant au coin des lèvres.

Hermione referma une fois de plus la bouche. Si le directeur continuait à la surprendre comme ça, sa machoire allait finir par se détacher complêtement de sa tête !

Mais quand même, c'était incroyable, le vieil homme était encore plus fort qu'Harry et Neville dans le domaine des discours et monologues ! Jusqu'à quelques minutes encore, elle croyait cela impossible, après tout Green Tempest était le premier super-héros, donc le premier à monologuer ainsi !

Que quelqu'un puisse le dépasser ainsi était aussi effrayant qu'excitant.

C'était comme si le directeur venait de lui lancer un défi, et, en bonne Gryffondor, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner un combat aussi facilement. Dumbledore avait peut-être gagné une bataille mais il n'avait sans doute pas gagné la guerre. Au contraire, celle-ci venait juste de commencer ...

Après tout si les textes de 'D' étaient si populaire auprès des femmes et des jeunes filles c'était parce qu'il y avait de la romance. De la romance entre deux super-héros. Des super-héros mâles.

Il avait peut-être le Professeur X et Magnéto comme personnages principaux mais elle, elle avait le privilège d'avoir comme supers attitrés les célèbres Arus et Green Tempest, deux des plus anciens héros de Grande-Bretagne. Et, tant qu'elle leur donnait 20% de ce qu'elle gagnait à chacun, elle pouvait écrire ce qu'elle voulait sur eux ...

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry allait être très surpris de trouver son nom inscrit dans un magazine, dans la section 'histoires romantiques'. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Hermione le craignait vraiment, après tout, ils avaient un accord et Green Tempest était beaucoup trop attaché à son sens de l'honneur pour revenir sur sa parole.

Et au moins, elle était revenu en tête des ventes.

**Albus Dumbledore – 1 Hermione Granger – 1 **

Elle et son rival étaient à égalité maintenant et elle savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas tarder à réagir à son action audacieuse. Mais elle était prête, elle était une Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas peur d'un vieil homme, même si le vieil homme en question s'avérait être un mage d'exception et le directeur de l'école dans laquelle elle étudiait.

Jane Granger observa sa fille d'un air inquiet. Elle se demanda brièvement si les symboles de '$' qui apparaissaient de plus en plus régulièrement dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière étaient liés en quelque sorte aux éclats de rires maléfiques qui s'échappaient de sous le seuil de sa chambre la nuit.

Plus le temps passait plus elle regrettait d'avoir accepté que son bébé rentre dans cette maudite école de magiciens, elle qui était si calme et sage avant s'était complètement métamorphosé.

* * *

Et c'est la fin du premier interlude !

Fait N°1 : Oui. Dumbledore est un auteur de fanfiction. Oui il écrit du yaoï/slash/MxM. Oui c'est bizarre. MAIS JE M'EN FICHE ! Mouahaha ! Et puis en plus j'ai fait un effort pour lui donner un background, incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

Fait N°2 : Hermione est complètement folle. Comme 99% des personnages de cette fanfiction d'ailleurs.

Fait N°3 : Je n'ai jamais lu de Comics de ma vie. Vraiment. Et même si j'essayais je pense que ça m'ennuierait, je préfère le style manga. Tout ce que je connais sur Marvel et DC vient des films et des wikis.

Fait N°4 : On ne voit pas Draco, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de le faire apparaître dans le chapitre 2 (le Héros et la Chambre des Secrets), il va avoir une assez grande importance dans la suite de l'histoire, vous allez voir ... Quand à Severus ... disons que je n'ai pas encore décidé son rôle dans tout ce bazar mais que j'ai quand même quelques petites idées.

Fait N°5 : Luna arrive dans le prochain chapitre ! Et Ginny ! J'ai de grands plans pour la dernière (pas de romance, d toute façon, le couple Harry/Ginny ne m'attire pas vraiment ...) !

Fait N°6 : Si Harry n'a pas osé s'en prendre à Hermione après la lecture de sa nouvelle ... romantique, Neville n'a pas eu autant de réserve. La pauvre fille n'a plus osé regarder une poignée de porte dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui a fait.

Fait N°7 : Les auteurs aiment les reviews. Je suis une auteure. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ... (je suis incroyablement subtile, n'est-ce pas ?)

Fait N°8 : La BO du Château dans le Ciel est incroyable.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et à la prochaine !


End file.
